Believe in the Shield
by ACVideoDepot
Summary: What if Seth Rollins missed the days of the Shield, and what if Alex Reigns was the one to get the Hounds of Justice back together? Rooted off of Teenage Wrestlers.
1. I had to sell it to the Authority

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides my characters.**

 **Note: This is a story with roots from my main story, Teenage Wrestling. If you haven't read it, please do I believe it's a great story and I believe that people like it, but maybe that's just me. The only similar stuff is I'll be using my characters and my Faction Championship.**

Roman Reigns sat in his locker room thinking about what happened. Survivor Series was over and Roman had beat Seth for the World Heavyweight Championship, but then lost the championship to Sheamus who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract then adding to that the Roman Empire lost the fight for the Faction Championship to the Wyatt Family. Roman was having a terrible night and the Empire could tell as they stood in the locker room staying quiet.

Dean was also having a bad night after losing a fight with Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental Championship even though he won, but Kevin disqualified himself so Dean didn't get the championship and Kevin wouldn't allow Dean to get a rematch with the Faction Championship stacked with it.

Alex was the one who was practically depressed. While the other two were used to being ripped off, Alex was new the process and he wasn't dealing with it well. After losing the faction match he had a fight for the Tag Team Championship with Patriot which they lost, and then he had a match for the United States Championship which he lost.

The six men could hear the party going on down the hall that the League of Nations was throwing with the Wyatt family which just fueled their anger. "We'll get a rematch ya know." The Rock was the first to say anything since Survivor Series ended 25 minutes before. The twins stayed silent as the other three sighed not knowing what to do. The six just stayed silent sitting there not knowing what to do after a terrible night like that night.

Meanwhile Seth Rollins sat in Triple H's office for a meeting. "You could've hit that Curb Stomp and won, but you didn't take it, why?" Hunter asked angry that the Architect lost the title match in the first place and scared that Seth wanted to go back to the Shield and leave the Authority.

Seth remained silent thinking and not able to come up with an answer. Hunter sighed seeing the gears grinding in Seth's head knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, "I'll get you a title match tomorrow night, but you better not lose it." Seth nodded staying quiet as Triple H gestured for him to leave so that's what the Architect did.

Seth could hear the celebrating going on which kind of pissed him off seeing anyone who won, didn't deserve to win. He had watched all the matches and knew the others had gotten robbed, but Seth couldn't argue against it. After all that's exactly what he did to Roman last year during Wrestlemania.

The half blonde man made his way towards his locker room and passed the Roman Empire's locker room making him stop in front of the door. He wanted to give his apologies to the others, but they all hated him so he didn't know what to do. 'I'll never know until I try.' He thought to himself making one of the worst decisions in his life.

He knocked on the door making everyone in the Empire look at the door. "Come in." The Rock ordered and Seth opened the door nervously not knowing what he would find. When the others saw him they tensed and Seth licked his lips nervously announcing, "I would like to say…" He was cut off by Dean who yelled, "Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out!" Seth flinched figuring that would be the reaction he would get.

"Wait, I want to hear this." Alex said to his older brother making Dean huff angrily along with Roman who didn't say anything because he didn't want to upset Alex. Everyone remained silent as Jey held the door open so Seth could run quickly if Dean decided to attack him. "I would like to say I'm sorry for what happened to you all tonight, Roman you held up a good fight and you deserved that championship." Seth told the group making Alex lightly smile knowing that Seth didn't hate them all, or at least completely.

"You've said what you wanted to say, now leave before I rip your throat out." Dean ordered so Seth nodded taking his leave as Jey closed the door. Alex sighed standing up making Jimmy ask, "Where're you going?" Alex shrugged not sure how to answer but he left the room quickly following Seth.

"Seth!" The former champ stopped and turned around recognizing the voice of his ex brother. Alex decided he was making a mistake but he didn't care, he just wanted answers and he was going to do it. Alex ran up to the half blonde man stopping in front of him making Seth raise an eyebrow confused.

"Why'd you just say all that if you hate us?" Alex asked demandingly making Seth sigh and sit on a crate behind him. "I don't hate you guys per se, but it's complicated," Seth was about to stop speaking but he saw the fire in Alex's eyes and decided against it, "Lately I've been thinking about the Shield days and I miss it." The former champ couldn't stop the last sentence from coming out which stunned Alex.

"So you attack me, a 16 year old because you miss the Shield?" The teen grabbed Seth's collar growling angrily and staring the man in the eyes. "I didn't want to attack you; I just had to sell it to the Authority." Seth said actually intimidated by the young Samoan Powerhouse. Before Alex could reply he heard footsteps coming towards them and he looked over to see a white haired Han Porter coming towards him glaring at Alex with his blood like bright red eyes.

"Let him go and I won't Curb Stomp you into next week." Han growled knowing that Alex and Seth were both beat to hell from their matches meaning that either one could be taken down easily. Alex let go of Seth not knowing how to reply to the man and Han smiled not knowing what had just occurred thinking he was a hero of sorts to his older brother.

Seth sighed standing up and he walked down the hall with his white haired 14 year old brother who was happier than Sheamus leaving Alex standing in the middle of the hall not knowing what to think. "You owe me one." Han told Seth as they arrived at their locker room and the Architect cracked a smile.

"For what?" The older sibling asked unsure what it was about. "For saving your butt back there." Han answered making Seth think about what happened for a second and the Architect realized what his little brother meant. "I guess I do. Good job." He told Han wanting to keep the boy happy which didn't happen often.

Meanwhile Alex slowly made his way back to the Roman Empire's locker room dazed and confused. When he walked in the room everyone looked at him with questioning looks but when they saw his facial expression they remained silent. 'I had to sell it to the Authority.' Was the only though that Alex had for the rest of the night until he went to sleep at their hotel.


	2. Hunter's scared of me leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: I love how nobody even questioned why there was so many championship matches at Survivor Series, and no one asked what the Faction Championship is. Even though that one seems pretty easy to figure out. Also I just finished watching Daniel Bryan's retirement announcement and I'm practically sobbing.**

Roman Reigns woke up still angry about the night before which completely disobeyed the tip of not going to bed angry, but he didn't care. He just wanted revenge, he wanted to take back what was taken from him, and he wanted to take it no matter what. He wanted to break every bone in Sheamus body, he wanted to Spear the Irish man into the next year, and he wanted to do it that night at Raw.

The Samoan Powerhouse stood up making his back pop like an assault rifle unloading its clip. His body ached all over but he didn't care, he wanted coffee right now, and he had his mission. Roman's knees popped as he walked to the kitchen where the coffee machine stood tall and proud knowing that everyone relied on it to not be tired all day.

For the next couple of minutes Roman made a cup of coffee and when it was done he drank the entire thing not caring about his mouth that burnt. Anger dulled his pain while the coffee dulled the fatigue. The Samoan Powerhouse put his cup in the sink not bothering to wash it out and made a pot for everyone else then he sat down on the couch thinking to himself waking Dean up who was asleep on the other couch.

"Fucking peace of shit, I'm gonna fucking murder him." Dean grumbled thinking of Kevin Owens who had taken away his last chance at the Intercontinental Championship the night before. As Dean sat up he nearly collapsed from the exhaustion but he kept going since he really wanted coffee to wake him up.

The Lunatic Fringe quickly made his way to the kitchen grabbing the coffee pot that Roman made for everyone and drinking the entire thing in one go. He pulled that stunt so often his mouth no longer could feel the burning sensation that came as an aftereffect. He tossed the pot behind him as he walked into the living room causing the pot to land in the sink as he made the shot.

Dean sat down on the couch turning on the T.V to watch to the news which he enjoyed watching. Roman silently watched not caring what was going on around him. As the two watched Alex woke up with his first thought about what Seth had said the night before. The quote went through his head, 'I had to convince the Authority.'

Alex started to get up but he collapsed onto the ground with a thud with his body not wanting to do anything. Everyone woke up due to the 250 pounder hitting the ground with a gunshot of a bang making everyone look towards his room concerned. Even the two in the living room ran to the room to discover what happened.

Everyone got to the room at about the same time but Roman went in first to see the teenager collapsed on the floor not moving. The five quickly rushed to their cousins-brothers aid thinking he was injured but he slowly put a thumb up. "I'm good, it's just my legs don't want to work." Alex groaned making the twins chuckle helping him stand up.

The twins helped him walk and sit on a couch next to Dean who sat down back in his original spot. The three who had just woken up went to the kitchen to get some coffee while Alex leaned on Dean exhausted on the couch. "What'd you talk to Seth about last night?" Dean asked abruptly remembering that Alex had followed Seth the night before.

"I was seeing why he was apologizing." Alex sighed trying to figure out why Seth wanted to trick the Authority. Eventually the three in the kitchen got some coffee and sat down in the living room so everyone was watching the news silently trying to keep their minds off of the night before.

Meanwhile all the wrestlers who partied the night before were asleep and about to have the biggest hangovers of their lives. Around 10 am Han Porter/Rollins woke up happy as ever in the mood for swimming for some odd reason. Seth was still asleep so Han would have to go by himself which he didn't find the most comforting, but he could defend himself if something bad happened.

Han quickly decided to get changed into his swim trunks then he made his way down to the pool which was inside the hotel. Naturally no one was there since it was so early in the morning but Han enjoyed the silence that came with being alone. So he dived into the pool to swim while his older brother woke up back in their room.

As Seth woke up he noticed that Han was not in the bed which meant his little brother was awake. Seth's thoughts went through a lot of things as the former champ made his way to the kitchen but he froze when he didn't see Han anywhere. "Han!" The Architect called fearing the worst for the 14 year old.

As soon as Seth had a shirt on he left the room taking his key with him. As Seth ran around the hotel Alex managed to stand up wanting to go swimming. He told the others he was heading down and he put on some swimming trunks making his way down to the pool. The two former brothers crashed into each other in the hallway surprising both of them.

"Alex, have you seen Han?" Seth asked worried not even caring if the teen beat the shit out of him. "No, why?" The Samoan asked confused about how the man lost his little brother. "I can't find him." Seth answered looking down the hall making Alex smile. "I'll help you look, if you tell me what you meant last night." Alex told the Architect making the man sigh.

"Hunter's scared of me leaving. I had to trick him I wasn't having other thoughts." Seth answered confusing the boy but Alex could tell that Seth didn't want to go into detail at the time so he nodded. "Han likes swimming so he's probably at the pool." Alex told the man and Seth's eyes lit up amazed that he didn't realize it before.

The Future of the WWE took off towards the elevator and Alex decided to follow him curious of what would happen. The two quickly made their way down through the lobby and into the pool area to see Han swimming across the pool happily making Seth sigh in relief. "Han!" The Architect called making the boy stop and smile seeing his older brother.

Han quickly made his way over and he got out of the pool grabbing a towel as he walked over to the two. "Hey, are you guys gonna swim?" The snow white haired boy asked happy as ever seeing Alex and Seth were getting along. "I believe Alex is, but that's not why I'm here. You disappeared, and I was scared." Seth said so Han bit his lip not as happy as he was the second before but Seth put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm not mad but next time tell me if you're leaving the room, I'll see ya later. You two don't fight." Seth said giving his little brother a kiss on the forehead and taking his leave leaving the two teens alone. "Well carry on; I didn't come here to fight." Alex said making Han smile and the boy dropped the towel and dove back in the pool.

Alex sighed taking off his vest and throwing it on a chair. He picked up Han's towel and hung it on the back of a chair so it wasn't soaked when he needed to get dry before getting in the hot tub to relax his muscles. As he relaxed he thought to himself about Seth and he realized it muttering to himself, "Seth wants to reunite the Shield."


	3. Let's get the boy band back together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

 **Note: This isn't story related, but it's just in case you're interested and if you're like me and you love the Shield. In an interview Seth Rollins said that he isn't opposed to reuniting the Shield and he believes it could happen one day. That doesn't mean it will happen, but look at DX, hopefully it's the same situation.**

Alex Reigns sat in the hot tub with his mouth dropped not knowing what to think. As he sat there Han Porter swam in the pool enjoying himself quite a bit. The snow white haired boy swam to the bottom of the 20 feet deep side of the pool and touched his feet to the bottom looking around with his eyes opened.

He shot up like a jet jumping out of the water for fun making a huge splash which snapped Alex out of his daze making him look over to Seth's little brother. The youngest member of the Roman Empire smiled thinking of an idea so he got out of the hot tub making his way to the pool watching Han swim freely.

"Han!" The red eyed boy looked at Alex frowning but he swam towards the Samoan teen. The young Rollins remained silent keeping his space but a little trust snuck in so Han let down his guard asking, "What?" Alex sat down on the edge of the pool so his legs sat in the water. "I need to ask you about Seth?" Han gained concerned at his former brother's brother, which would technically be his brother. It was confusing and no one cared to do the math.

"What about him?" Han felt like a cat as he got out of the water with the way he moved so swiftly and how he was ready to attack so quickly but Alex put his hands up suggesting he came peacefully. "Do you know if he wants to reunite the Shield?" Alex waited silently as Han took a double take not expecting what he had heard.

The 14 year old debated with himself if he should answer knowing that Seth wanted to reunite with his old friends. "Maybe, I can't say." Han muttered loud enough for Alex to hear trying to send a message which Alex understood making the Samoan smile. Alex dried himself off quickly before announcing, "Ok, I gotta go. See ya later." The 16 year old gave his former brother a nod then made his way upstairs going to Seth's room.

The boy knocked on the door followed by it opening to reveal a shirtless Seth Rollins who frowned seeing Alex standing there. "You want to get the Shield back together, I do too. Let's work together to get it done." Alex said and Seth was quiet for a minute thinking before he nodded allowing his former brother in his room.

Seth sat down at the table continuing to eat his Cinnamon Toast Crunch as Alex stood by the fridge crossing his arms. "Dean's never gonna trust me again, I'm amazed you do." Seth said as Alex stared at him thinking of what to do and unsure whether he wanted to trust Seth. "I wouldn't say I trust you, but I'm not saying I won't soon." Seth shrugged unsure of how to reply.

"Right, we should make a plan. If Dean's gonna trust me, then we have to make him. Same with Roman." Seth said making another bowl of his favorite cereal. "Roman will trust you if I beat him enough but buy Dean a pack of beer and talk about the good times, that'll help." The two chuckled at the joke knowing it was partly true.

Seth sighed continuing to eat while Alex remained silent unsure of how to continue their conversation but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you regret betraying the guys?" Seth's eyes didn't leave his spoon as he set it down slowly thinking of an answer. "Yes and no. I've always missed the Shield, but I also became champ. Which I loved." Seth sighed after a minute of silence.

Alex nodded remaining silent as Seth ate. When the half blonde finished eating he put the bowl away and faced the teen only to get grabbed by the throat and shoved against the fridge. "If this is some elaborate scheme, and you betray us again. I will end your career, believe that." Alex growled so threateningly it would make Roman proud causing Seth to nod knowing that the two could have a hell of a fight.

Alex let go of the Architect seeing his message was received. "Got it, loud and clear." Seth said holding his throat as Alex let go of him. "Now let's focus on making plans." Seth agreed with the boy nodding so the two sat down at the table. The two talked for a while thinking of plans and they made one that both agreed on.

"Now that we have a plan, let's get the boy band back together." Seth said as Alex stood up nodding wondering why in all that is mighty Seth called the Shield a boy band. "We'll start tonight. See ya." With that Alex left heading back to The Roman Empire's room while Dean sat on the couch wondering how long his little brother would be. He asked the others numerous times if he should go check on Alex but the others told him to relax and he could defend himself.

As Alex walked back to his room he reviewed the plan. It was simple, Seth would get the Authority to attack the Roman Empire and Seth would betray the Authority. The following weeks would consist of Seth helping the guys and trying to get the guys to trust him which wouldn't be easy. It might have been a simple plan, but simple doesn't mean easy.

Alex walked into the Empire's hotel room making everyone look at him and Dean got up quickly hugging the boy. "Hi to you too."Alex said embracing the hug happily but not knowing why the two were hugging. "Dean got scared that Bray kidnapped you." Roman explained from his spot on the couch.

After a minute Dean let go of his little brother only because they had to pack their stuff to go to Raw which was in Memphis, Tennessee. Everyone packed up their stuff ready to go and Alex reviewed his plan again. As they packed their clothes Roman noticed Alex wasn't really focusing which was very unusual seeing Alex put all his effort into whatever he was doing whenever and wherever it was.

"You ok kid?" The large Samoan asked snapping Alex out of his deep thought. "Yeah, just thinking about tonight." The teens answered didn't really sit with Roman but the man didn't push his brother. 20 minutes later every wrestler was at the airport to get on the flight which mainly consisted of superstars and divas. Everyone boarded even the hung over ones, as the plane took off Alex reviewed the plan with himself for the last time before passing out.


	4. Mind control doesn't exist

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

 **Note: I know this story is about the Shield and all but I don't want to do this too quickly so there will be other things go on in this chapter. Also this story kind of shows the future of Teenage Wrestling but the stories don't continue the same. Please review and enjoy.**

As the plane landed Alex Reigns woke up tired as ever but he slowly got up standing next to Dean Ambrose. "Let's go kid." Dean yawned patting Alex's back as the two made their way off the plane. The teen yawned a couple of times as the Roman Empire grabbed their luggage and they made their way outside.

"I'll get a limo, give me a minute." The millionaire of the family told the five others pulling out his phone. Alex sighed messing with his gloves since he was back in his wrestling uniform. The Teenage Powerhouse looked around unsure of what to do and he saw Seth Rollins and Han Porter getting in a taxi but he just looked back at his family next to him.

The more he thought about his plan the more he thought about the aftereffects. Everything could go wrong and they could lose their jobs, or everything could go right and the Shield would get reunited. It was all too much to think about so he focused on Raw. He was going to try to get a rematch with Alberto Del Rio for the championship but it was more than likely not going to happen.

While the five stood there and The Rock talked on the phone Alex noticed Anna Bella and Patriot talking. "I'll be right back." The Teenage Powerhouse told the others and they nodded so he made his way to the couple. He was silent as the two looked at him slightly annoyed that they couldn't get a minute alone.

"Sorry for interrupting but we need to talk for a second." Alex told the two and Patriot nodded gesturing for him to go. Alex sighed preparing the speech in his head and he lowered his voice, "I'm trying to get the Shield back together, and I'm gonna need help." Patriot smiled happy that his tag team partner trusted him since the two weren't happy with each other the night before.

"How could we help?" Anna asked confused but Patriot smiled knowing exactly how they could help. "Because of my knowledge in psychology." The 15 year old told the girl next to him making her frown not knowing that fact. "When did you become an expert in psychology?" Alex sighed looking back at his family to see Dwayne off the phone meaning the limo would be there in a minute.

"Since my mom became a psychologist." Alex looked back at Patriot and shook his head. Before Anna could reply Alex cut in, "I need you to figure out some way to get Dean and Roman to trust Seth and get them back in their old mindset." Patriot frowned knowing that was impossible to do.

"Mind control doesn't exist, it's impossible." The Child of America didn't want to break his partner's heart and was surprised when Alex shrugged calmly. "I don't need mind control I just need some influence. Human minds are simple right?" Alex wasn't allowing his hopes to get up but he had to keep trying.

"Not really, generally they are but influencing someone is something else. Human minds are only simple when it comes to patterns and such, influencing someone and getting them to do what you want is another thing." Anna remained silent having thousands of questions for both of the boys but she couldn't ask them.

Alex sighed unsure of what to do and Patriot noticed the sorrow starting to fill The Teenage Powerhouse's eyes. The two were good friends and Alex had done the other teen so much favors with getting Anna he owed him big time. "That doesn't mean I won't try, but I will need the three guys tied up and in my basement. Not in a sexual way." Patriot told the Samoan making Alex smile.

"Thank you man." Patriot nodded understanding how difficult it was to betrayed and want it back. The two hugged briefly before Roman yelled, "Alex let's go." The two pulled back and gave each other a nod before Alex got in the limousine with his family. Patriot sighed knowing his future was going to be rough.

As the couple started to talk about Patriot's background in psychology Dean asked Alex what the three were talking about. "Nothing really, it was just about us trying to get a tag team rematch." Alex lied hoping the others couldn't tell but the five just nodded going with it.

After a couple minutes of silence Dean cracked yelling at his little brother, "Ya know I didn't think that you'd be back to trusting that asshole Rollins so fucking quickly!" Everyone jumped and looked at The Lunatic Fringe confused as to how Dean knew about that. Dean smirked knowing that nobody understood what he meant.

Alex was stunned not wanting Dean to know what he thought he knew. "What're you talking about?" Roman asked confused looking at Alex who wouldn't break eye contact with Dean. "Tell him," Alex remained silent pissing Dean off, "Tell them!" Jimmy and Jey grabbed the Lunatic Fringe before he could launch himself across the car to grab the teen.

"About what?" Alex asked making Dean glare at him. Dean's eyes seemed to peer into his soul which everyone hated and that was why no one ever had a staring contest with him. "The fucking SHIELD!" Everyone looked at the Teenage Powerhouse for an explanation to the odd situation. Alex sighed thinking of what to say and after a minute he announced, "I've been trying to get the Shield back together."


	5. I just came to get some ice cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: I'm sorry if my fight scene sucks but I tried to make it awesome.**

The tension in the limousine could've been cut through with a butter knife. The only noise around them was the sound that the limousine's engine made as it drove. Everyone was looking at Alex for an explanation for what he just admitted. He was scared that Dean would lose his shit and attack him, that Roman would make him quit or would leave him, the possibilities were endless and that was what scared him the most.

He was scared but also confused as to how Dean knew about his plans. There was no way that Dean had been watching Alex at the pool or when he was talking to Patriot. His eyebrows tightened as the sound of Dean's growl broke his train of thought making him look up at the Lunatic Fringe.

The Usos quickly decided to grab Dean each one holding a different arm to keep him back. "Stop the car!" Dwayne the Rock Johnson ordered to the driver making the driver pull over to the side of the road. All the while Alex was silent under the glare that his brother Roman was giving him.

As soon as the limousine was stopped completely Alex got out and started to walk away on the sidewalk the fear controlling him. Roman quickly followed not wanting to abandon his little brother. Dean was enraged so as soon as Alex was out of sight the Usos let go of him and he got out of the car going through an alleyway. Dwayne sighed unsure of how to handle the situation.

Roman ended up following his little brother for five minutes before calling out, "Alex!" The teen sighed stopping and turning around not wanting to talk to the man. Roman quickly caught up to the Teenage Powerhouse ignoring the look in Alex's eyes. The only thing Alex said before he turned around was, "If you want to talk you're buying me ice cream."

Roman sighed knowing there was no point in arguing so the two walked silently until they found an ice cream parlor. Alex got a cup of strawberry and sat down at a table across from Roman saying, "I didn't want to make you guys mad." The Samoan Powerhouse sighed knowing the kid wasn't lying but he couldn't understand why Alex would try to get the Shield back together.

After a minute of silence Roman finally spoke up, "I know you didn't I just want to know why you'd do that." Alex sighed moving his ice cream around with his spoon. "You guys used to be brothers and you were the most dominant three man tag team in history. You would serve out justice and kick ass, now you get booed out of the arena, Dean's lost his mind and Seth's become a little jackass. I want to fix that." The teen explained before taking a bite of his ice cream.

Roman sighed knowing it was true but he knew that he would never trust Seth Rollins again. "There's nothing more than I'd like than getting the Shield back together but there's physically no way I can ever trust Seth again." The Samoan Powerhouse replied to the teen who had stared at his ice cream throughout the miniature speech.

Alex quietly looked up thinking of how to respond but was cut off by the door opening. In walked the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar with his advocate Paul Heyman. Brock had wanted some ice cream but when his eyes landed on the two Samoans he wanted to fight and the two knew it.

"Shit." The two brothers muttered at the same time as Brock came charging at them. He was pissed at them for costing him his chance for the World Heavyweight Championship and he wanted to beat them to a pulp. Roman was the first to counter the Beast by getting up and launching himself into the former champion.

As the two started trading blows Paul Heyman pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier who was the only other person inside the ice cream parlor along with the other four telling him not to call the cops. Alex sighed watching as Brock threw his older brother across the building into a table. The teen took a bite of his ice cream then got up as Brock looked at him.

"I just came to get some ice cream." Brock didn't care about what the teen wanted so he charged ramming the Teenage Powerhouse into the wall. "I did too. Now I'm here to kick some ass." Brock growled standing the teen up and hitting him across the face. As Brock beat the crap out of the two Samoan's Dean listened through his bug that he put in Alex's jacket.

That was how he knew about Alex's plan. He had acted like he was listening to music but he was listening to what Alex was saying. He was sitting in an alley listening to Roman and Alex talk when Brock came in the ice cream parlor and as soon as the fighting started he took off running towards the three.

Dean burst through the door as Brock slammed Alex into a table making everyone look at the Lunatic Fringe. "This day just keeps getting better." Paul said gleefully from standing next to the closet where he was safe from the extreme fight going on in front of him. Dean didn't waste any time as he charged and started to hit Brock in the head continuously.

Technically Dean had the number's game advantage but in reality his two brothers couldn't help as Dean sent chops into Brock's chest. It didn't matter if he was in a ring or in an ice cream parlor, he would do his chops but unfortunately for him chops wouldn't stop the Beast Incarnate.

Brock quickly grabbed Dean as he was between his chops and threw him over the counter into a wall. Roman was starting to get up but he remained silent so Brock didn't see him but Paul did. "Brock get Roman." Alex stirred at Paul's command hearing that his brother was in danger so he looked at Brock who was slowly making his way over to the standing up Roman Reigns.

Dean was fine since he only got thrown once so as Brock got close to Roman all three guys were stood up and ready to fight. "Now it's our turn." Roman said giving Brock a powered fist across the face. That made Brock step back shaking his head but Roman continued with the fist pushing the Beast Incarnate right into the trap that Alex and Dean were making.

Dean started his assault on Brock's back followed by Alex who started the assault on Brock's side while Roman assaulted Brock's front. It was like the Shield days, they got into their pack of dogs mentality as JBL described it. After a minute of the assault Alex smirked thinking of an idea to finish the Beast off.

"Get him up." He ordered Dean and the other two knew exactly what he was planning. Paul thought about helping but he knew it would go very bad for him if he tried. Alex and Dean lifted Brock up into the air and all three slammed the Beast into the ground with a Triple Powerbomb.

"Let's get out of here quickly." Roman told his two brothers nodding at the door so Dean quickly took off running out the door. Alex quickly grabbed his ice cream following Roman out the door and onto the sidewalk of Miami, Florida.


	6. He made me drop my ice cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: I just watched Texas Chainsaw so I'm in the mood for writing a horror like scene so I'll do my best and I hope you like it.**

Alex, Roman, and Dean were all running making a beeline straight down the sidewalk towards their limousine. Brock Lesnar was slowly getting up inside the ice cream shop which he had destroyed with the bodies of the three men that were running from him. As soon as he could stand up straight he was out the door chasing them.

The Lunatic Fringe, The Samoan Powerhouse, and the Teenage Powerhouse knew that Brock wouldn't attack them in public but he could definitely grab them and get them out of public to attack them. The Beast Incarnate didn't care about being in public, he was put on the planet to destroy and that's exactly what he wanted to do.

The three brothers had to stop across the street from the limo at a stop light meaning that they had to stand there while Brock got closer and closer. Alex watched carefully seeing him approaching by each second. The light was still red when Brock got 20 feet away so the three decided to continue running going down the sidewalk behind them.

Brock turned the corner getting closer by the second since he was faster than the three. "Why does this remind me of a horror movie?" Alex had to ask as the three turned into an alley making Dean smirk. The three took one more right before coming to a dead end. The three turned around to see the Beast turning the corner making Roman mutter, "Son of a bitch."

Brock smiled seeing the dumpsters alongside trash cans all around them. He looked at Dean wanting to break the Lunatic Fringe in half for giving Roman and Alex help in the ice cream shop as Dean said, "Well if you want to party then you should've just said so." Then the four charged.

The three members of the Roman Empire were thrown back immediately as Brock rammed them all into different objects into the alley. Alex hit the brick wall causing him to drop his ice cream, Roman went into a trash can, and Dean flew into a dumpster but there was no rest for the wicked and money doesn't grow on trees.

Brock quickly ran and grabbed Dean then proceeded to throw the Lunatic Fringe inside the dumpster closing the lid on him. Brock then turned his attention to Alex who was standing up. As the Beast charged at the Teenage Powerhouse Roman stood up while grabbing the trash can which he threw at Brock which merely annoyed Brock.

When the Beast was angry there was no stopping him so he quickly grabbed Roman throwing him into the wall. He faced Alex who was trying to think of a plan to escape. He quickly discovered his only way out was fighting and beating the man he didn't want to be near. Brock simply smirked slowly advancing towards his prey.

Alex's brain was working on over drive as adrenaline continued to pump through his systems slowing time down. The first plan that popped in his head he decided to use. He surprised Brock by charging at him but the alley was so small that he didn't need to move far. The Teenage Powerhouse jumped up using his right foot to push off the wall getting him higher and he hit the Beast with a Superman punch.

Brock hit the ground with a thud as Alex landed amazed that actually worked. He shook Roman helping him stand up as he announced happily, "Dude that was so badass." Roman smiled at his little brother but they couldn't stay so they got Dean out of the dumpster and quickly made their way back to the limo where the Usos and Dwayne the Rock Johnson were waiting.

As soon as the three got inside Dean had the driver start to go as Roman and Alex told the others what had happened. As the six drove towards the arena Paul Heyman finally arrived in the alley to find a pissed off Brock Lesnar standing there by himself. The Beast remained silent as the two made their way to get a taxi.

The Roman Empire all sat in the limo knowing for a fact that the night ahead would be long and painful. "He made me drop my ice cream." Alex sighed distraught as he put his head on his lunatic of a brother's shoulder. Dean smirked and put his head on the teen's since he wanted to relax before they got to the arena for Raw.

Roman chuckled watching the two thinking about whether he should take a picture but he decided not to since Dean hated pictures. Kind of ironic, he hated taking pictures but worked on T.V. Dwayne shook his head at the teen's comment knowing it was sarcastic but he had to reply, "We'll buy you another one later."

It was silent for a minute and Alex could tell Dean was still upset at him so he decided to mess around saying dramatically, "But it won't be the same." Everyone looked at the teen smiling knowing what he was doing. Dean sighed lightly smiling at his brother's tactics. Then Alex decided to kick it up a notch explaining, "I'm gonna miss that ice cream. We had a bond, something that couldn't be broken but now it's dead and I'll never get to see it again."

He pretended to start crying which just made Roman roll his eyes. "Tonight we're gonna give her a good and proper funeral, and I'm gonna get my revenge." Alex didn't like the thought of going after Brock Lesnar but he had no choice. Brock made him drop his ice cream and that was definitely not ok. The six drove in silence for a while before they arrived at the arena. What they didn't know is that was the arena where the plan would go into effect.

 **Note: Review if you cried for the ice cream to.**


	7. There is no Plan B tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: I'm mainly going to focus on this story for now but I'll continue my other stories after I finish. The match at the end was hard to explain so I hope you guys can understand it. Also I'm scrapping my WWE Universe idea, it's a great idea but I want to focus on these ideas and get back to writing this story plus a lot of people are writing those kind of stories so if you want you can read one of those. Please enjoy and review.**

The Roman Empire in its entirety all stood in their locker room ready for Monday Night Raw that was starting in a few minutes. The Teenage Powerhouse Alex Reigns was preparing a speech in his head to challenge the Beast Brock Lesnar. It seemed suicidal but he wanted revenge for his fallen strawberry ice cream.

His brothers The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and the Samoan Powerhouse Roman Reigns would be going with him to the ring just in case everything went to shit and Brock attacked him. Jimmy and Jey Uso would be on standby with The People's Champ Dwayne the Rock Johnson in case the first trio needed backup.

"Ya ready?" Dean was the first to say anything breaking the silence which made Alex look up from his spot across the room on the bench next to Roman. The teenager nodded before standing up and fiddling with his glove nervously. "Then let's do it." Roman announced standing up standing up next to his little brother.

The six family members left the locker room and started to make their way to their entrances as Raw started with Michael Cole doing his regular speech, "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday night Raw. Here we have the legendary JBL with Byron Saxton and myself Michael Cole. Tonight we'll be seeing the aftereffects of last night's Survivor Series."

As the commentator did his introduction the six members split into two teams. Team one which consisted of Alex, Dean, and Roman made their way to the stairs for their entrance. Team two which consisted of Jimmy, Jey, and Dwayne hid near the Gorilla watching for Brock. The Truth Reigns blasted throughout the arena causing the crowd to mix with cheers and boos followed by Team one making their way down the stairs.

As the trio passed fans they gave them fist bumps or high-fives happily. Roman slid over the barricade followed by Alex and Dean. An official gave Dean three microphones as Roman walked up the steel steps and got into the ring. Alex went to his usual spot on the northeast turnbuckle while Dean got in the ring standing next to Roman.

They waited as the crowd became silent before Dean spoke, "Earlier we were attacked by a coward." The crowd along with the trio of commentators watched silently as Alex got down from his spot and walk next to his brothers standing between them. "At an ice cream shop out of all the places." Roman continued for the Lunatic Fringe.

"Then he killed Sherry." Alex said causing both of his brothers to stop and look at him with confused looks on their faces. The teen noticed the odd looks knowing it was weird to name his ice cream. Roman couldn't help but ask since he needed to figure out the mystery, "You named the ice cream?"

Dean burst out laughing as Alex shrugged answering, "Yeah." The Lunatic Fringe doubled over because he was laughing so hard causing him to drop his microphone. Tears started to form in his eyes and was forced to hold onto the south top rope so he wouldn't fall over.

Seeing Dean laugh so hard caused the two Reigns brothers to chuckle confused as to why the fact that Alex named his ice cream was so funny. "Are you gonna be ok?" Roman asked slightly concerned that Dean could be high. The Lunatic fringe sat down in the southeast corner holding his ribs and leaning on the turnbuckles.

Alex shook his head unsure of how to react to his insane brother dying of laughter so he looked at Roman explaining, "It's just something I do. I know it's weird but I enjoy it." Roman shrugged knowing that Dean did weirder things so he couldn't really judge the Teenage Powerhouse.

The man sighed adjusting his wrist bands as Alex continued, "Anyways I came out here to challenge Brock Lesnar to a match tonight," The crowd roared wanting to see the Beast in a match in person, "So Brock you can accept or not. It's up to you." Dean stopped laughing and stood up grabbing the mic as Next Big Thing blasted throughout the arena.

Brock Lesnar followed by his advocate Paul Heyman walked out of the Gorilla and onto the top of the ramp. The three brothers in the ring stood side by side looking at Brock knowing the threat that he was. Team two got ready behind the Gorilla not wanting to start the fight.

Paul smirked looking at Brock then the three brothers in the ring asking, "How did you become so ignorant in 16 short years?" Alex smirked pausing for a second thinking of a response but only to have Dean reply instead. "How'd you become so ugly in 50?" Alex laughed a little happily patting his lunatic of a brother on the back.

Paul frowned at the insult not really hurt but rather impressed at the speed Dean got his comeback. Brock glared at the Lunatic Fringe resisting the urge to go beat the life out of the three members of the Roman Empire. Dean could see it in the Beast's eyes and waved the man down challengingly.

"Alex, your challenge has been accepted." Paul said right before Brock charged down to the ring. As he slid in Team two of the Roman Empire came out from the Gorilla and ran down to the ring where the four men were in an all out brawl. In less than 30 seconds the Roman Empire had Brock Lesnar on the ground in the middle of the ring so Alex grabbed a mic.

"By the way, our match starts now!" He tossed the mic towards the announce table getting in the southwest corner. The five others got out of the ring as a ref got inside while Brock slowly got up. Paul quickly made his way down to the ring to be in Brock's corner. The ref looked at both men asking if they were ready to fight and they both nodded wanting to really hurt each other.

Before the ref could signal for the match to start King of Kings blasted throughout the arena. The Authority slowly walked out standing at the top of the ramp looking at each person happily. "Well as lovely as this match would be, we're not gonna let a teenager decide when matches happen." Hunter said causing the crowd to boo upset that they probably wouldn't get to see the match.

"Would you people like to see Alex Reigns go up against the Beast Brock Lesnar?" The crowd burst into cheers at Stephanie's question but she continued, "Well let's make it more interesting. Let's have it be a little tournament. Every champion on the roster besides the divas get out here!" A couple of minutes later Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio, the entire Wyatt family, New Day, and Sheamus stood at the top of the ramp alongside the Authority.

"Tonight for the main event we will have a elimination fatal 14 way every championship," The crowd burst into cheers actually liking Stephanie McMahon for once, "The members of the match will be Sheamus, Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio, Seth Rollins, Han Porter, Alex Reigns, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, Braun Strowman, Luke Harper, Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Brock Lesnar. So there will be a new champion, how it'll work will be. If someone pins a champion and they don't kick out then that person is the new champion and the former champ is eliminated. Once a championship is won it can't be won again. If they're not a champ and they get pinned before the champs are out then they're suspended for two months." With that the Authority cleared out going backstage happy with their plan for the main event.

The champs went backstage while Alex and Brock stared each other down in the ring with Alex not wanting to show the fact he was scared. Brock smirked wanting to hurt the kid before their match so he charged which Alex was prepared for. Before the Beast even got to the Teenage Powerhouse Alex was charging.

The teen Speared the Beast putting him to the ground before following his family backstage unsure of how to think about the night's main event. "This is gonna be a bitch and a half." Alex muttered to himself as he sat down getting ready to fight. All the while the Authority went backstage into their office proudly.

"Tonight's a no DQ right?" Seth decided to ask thinking about if he should betray the Authority that night. Vince simply nodded as Han looked around the room nervously not wanting to go against Brock Lesnar and the others noticed the look on his face. Hating to see the boy so nervous Stephanie decided to say something, "Han, it'll be ok. You've taken down everyone on the roster except him already. He's just another challenge."

The white haired teen shrugged scared to enter the match that he would be in. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to focus on how the night would go. Of course the Authority would be ring side and the Roman Empire wouldn't which would be beneficial for 99% of the contenders of the match.

"Let's go get ready for that match." Seth told his little brother patting the white haired teen's back. Han nodded before following the two toned man out of the Authority's office. Raw went on and each member of the match got prepared for the match that would be Hell for them all.

The matches and promos went by leading up to the main event that was highly anticipated. The fans were silent as Jillian Garcia got in the ring to introduce the match. "Ladies and gentlemen this match is an elimination fatal 14 match. How it works is if a champion is eliminated the one who pinned them wins that championship, if someone is not a champion and they get pinned before winning one they are eliminated. There are no disqualifications or rope breaks and only one man can win."

As she finished speaking The King of Kings stated to blast throughout the arena, "Behold the king, the king of kings!" The Authority in its entirety came out from the gorilla making their way down the ramp. The crowd split into half boos and half cheers as Han Porter and Seth Rollins got into the ring while Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter all went ring side to support their two team mates.

As they finished A League of Their Own blasted throughout the arena followed by a course of boos. The League of Nations all stood at the top of the ramp doing Alberto Del Rio's hand circling motion. The two champions of the team got in the ring while King Barrett and Rusev went ring side with Lana as Sheamus and Seth stared each other down.

New Day, New Way played throughout the arena followed by a crowd of cheers, "It's a new day yes it is!" The three unicorns started to make their way down the ramp doing their regular entrance with Xavier blasting away at his trombone. The three men powered by positivity got in the ring happily going next to the two members of the Authority not wanting to be near the creepy League of Nations.

Han looked at Big E finding it strange how such a big man would ever shake his ass like he did, in fact every time they came in contact Han found it hard to communicate with the three men since he found them so odd. The teen didn't have much time to think as the Truth Reigns blasted throughout the arena alongside everyone cheering.

The Roman Empire stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the men inside the ring examining each one carefully. As they started to make their way down the staircase to the ring Vince McMahon grabbed a mic yelling, "Hold on one second! The Roman Empire is barred from ring side!" The six family members all stopped glaring at the 70 year old man angrily.

Alex sighed knowing the McMahons were gonna make it worse but he had to follow the rules so he turned around saying to his family, "I'll take care of it." Dean shook his head looking at the teen but he couldn't argue. "Be safe and use chairs." With those words the five members of the Roman Empire left their youngest member to fend for his own.

Turning around and fiddling with his glove Alex started to make his way down the stairs. His eyes went from to Seth and Han, to the New Day, the League of Nations, and then the Authority who were ring side before he slid over the barricade. Knowing that getting in the ring was a terrible option he simply stood outside the ring by the steel steps as Fight Owens Fight blasted through the arena followed by a course of boos.

Kevin Owens came out onto the ramp from the Gorilla with the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder, mainly because it couldn't fit around his waist. The Canadian's eyes went straight to the white haired Han Porter knowing the kid wanted to take his championship, but Kevin couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

KO slowly made his way down the ramp keeping his eyes trained on the white haired and red eyed teenager with hate filling him. The kid had the audacity to challenge him and it pissed Kevin off. Nobody challenged him and got away with it, but like everyone else in the match he had a bigger target, one that needed to be taken out and that was Brock Lesnar.

As Kevin got into the ring the lights cut and Broken out in Love started to play throughout the arena. The four members of the Wyatt family slowly made their way out with Bray carrying his usual lamp. Seeing the Wyatt's sent a chill down each superstar in the ring's spine feeling the creepiness that the four men emitted.

As the Wyatt's made their way down the ramp slowly they looked around the arena looking at the phone flashlights that were being waived by members of the crowd. Bray smiled as the four got to the bottom of the ramp before blowing out the lantern followed by the lights turning back on.

Tension filled the air as Next Big Thing blasted throughout the arena with Brock Lesnar and his advocate Paul Heyman coming out onto the top of the ramp. The two men looked at each member in the ring then finally at Alex which Brock chose as his target. Paul smirked confident his client would come out of the match victor and would hold every championship.

The two made their way down the ramp splitting apart with Brock getting in the ring while Paul went ringside smiling happily and confidently. Alex slowly made his way up the stairs getting in the ring attempting to not stand close to any of his opponents choosing that standing closer to Seth and Han was better than the League of Nations.

The 14 superstars all looked around selecting their target. 13 of the men were going after the Beast Brock Lesnar while Brock stared right at Alex wanting to break the teen in half. As soon as the bell rang all hell broke loose.

Alex Reigns, Kevin Owens, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Han Porter, Seth Rollins, Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman all went straight for the Beast at once. Seeing the group of attackers and realizing that it was unnecessary to be in the crowd Seth grabbed Han pulling him to the West side of the ring to get away from the chaos that was the 10 others beating Brock on the East side.

The two toned man looked around making sure that no one could hear before telling his little brother quietly but loud enough so Han could hear it, "We're gonna betray the Authority tonight. Alex is now an ally but until then act like he's an enemy." The white haired teen nodded not knowing why Seth wanted to do it but he decided he would go with it.

Meanwhile Alex was realizing that he had no need to be inside the mess of everyone so he stepped back as Braun threw Brock over the top rope nearly making the Beast hit the announce table. The two brothers tensed as the Teenage Powerhouse turned around looking at them surprised.

Han uncomfortably looked past Alex at the Authority before looking back at the Samoan while the Architect and the Teenage Powerhouse stared at each other. After a couple of seconds Alex turned his head looking at Paul Heyman who was watching his client get destroyed.

Without a word Alex slid out of the ring going under the bottom rope leaving the crowd silent and confused. The teen silently made his way around the ring not wanting to let Paul know what was about to happen. When he got to the North side of the ring Alex took off running closing in on his target. The crowd began to cheer knowing the teen's intention causing Paul to turn around confused as to why people were looking behind him. The walrus quickly got his answers for his questions in the form of a Superman Punch.

The nearly knocked out man hit the ground with a thud and his jaw feeling like it was broken. Luckily for him it wasn't but unfortunately for him Alex wasn't done. The Samoan teen filled with anger from Survivor Series and planned on letting it all out.

The Teenage Powerhouse looked around making sure that no one would attack him before grabbing a steel chair from under the ring. Vince McMahon could tell what the teen's plan was and slightly panicked so he quickly got up and walked over to assist Paul going behind the announcers.

Right before Alex swung the steel chair Vince made a very poor choice and stepped in the way making the Samoan stop angrily unable to beat the crap out of Paul. Deciding it was best not to touch his boss Alex yelled instead, "Get out of my way!" The 70 year old knew that Alex could easily take his anger out on him but the old man took the risk.

"You want to release that anger; you do it on someone in the match!" Yelling over the crowd wasn't easy but Vince managed not showing his nervousness. With the anger that surged through Alex he could've had fumes coming out of him but he simply nodded to the command looking at the United States Champion Alberto Del Rio who was standing with his team, the League of Nations.

The four men were enjoying their time as they watched the Wyatt family decimate Brock Lesnar. Luckily for the Teenage Powerhouse the men had their backs to him allowing him to start his assault with a surprise attack. First he hit King Barrett in the back of the head knocking the Brit out.

Before the other three could turn around Alex continued as he hit Rusev in the back as hard as he could knocking the Bulgarian Brute to the ground in pain. As Alberto Del Rio went to fight back by trying to punch Alex he was countered by a steel chair to the face leaving Sheamus all alone with two teammates on the ground and one knocked out.

The Celtic Warrior wasn't left any time to panic or think as Alex smashed the chair into the Irishman's stomach. With the League of Nations all on the ground Alex started to go back and forth between the three men who were conscious with hitting them in the back with the destructive chair.

As Alex did his thing Seth Rollins and Han Porter stood in the ring planning on what to do and they found their answer in Kevin Owens who was sitting on the barricade by the time keeper's area eating pop corn he stole from a fan. "I pin him." Han told his older brother who nodded before getting out of the south side of the ring. Naturally Kevin was enjoying the sight of Brock Lesnar getting destroyed by the Wyatt's who were about to put the Beast through the announce table so there was no way Kevin could see Han who was standing on the barricade which was a very, very bad thing for him.

As Seth got under the ring to grab a weapon Han charged towards the stereotype breaking Canadian. Hearing something to his left caused Kevin to look over only to receive a running knee to the face. As Kevin slumped forward falling off the barricade Han jumped up off landing next to KO who was standing up.

All the while Triple H sat next to his wife watching everything carefully. He watched as Seth handed his brother a steel chair and watched as the duo started to brutally assault Kevin Owens, though Alex Reigns rolling a knocked out Alberto Del Rio caught his attention.

The Teenage Powerhouse pinned Mexico's Greatest Export facing the East side of the ring so no one could grab his feet allowing the ref to count, "1…2…3." Alex was the new United States Champion. "Alberto Del Rio has been eliminated, and Alex Reigns is your new United States Champion!" Jillian Garcia announced followed by an eruption of cheers and boos.

Though the teen wasn't out or done and he still had a nearly broken chair. The sound of metal hitting skin made the teen look over to see Han and Seth beating Kevin, but the sound of Francesca playing made Alex look at the New Day a.k.a his next targets.

Before Alex could get out of the ring the Wyatt family had very similar ideas as the Faction Champions started to attack the Tag Team Champions. That left Brock Lesnar available and he was still in the remains of the broken announce table.

Knowing the Beast would be a smart and easy target Alex got out of the ring forgetting about the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus who would've been a better target making Triple H frown, but the Cerebral Assassin watch carefully as Alex started to drag Brock to the ring.

With annoyance Alex finally managed to pull Brock into the ring which made Hunter cover his mouth since he didn't want to burst out laughing. As soon as Brock was on his back Alex pinned him allowing the ref to count, "1…2…" The Beast somehow managed to kick out making the crowd freeze stunned by the impossible act. Brock had more adrenaline pump through him which was why he was able to get up and Suplex the stunned teenager.

Hitting the mat with a thunderous thud snapped Alex out of his daze so he got up and Speared the Beast that was charging at him. The teen pinned the inhuman causing the ref to count, "1…2…3." Brock Lesnar was eliminated meaning he was suspended for two months making people boo but even more people cheer.

"Brock Lesnar has been eliminated." Jillian announced as Alex rolled out of the west side of the ring tired. As Alex laid there drop dead tired Han Porter was sliding Kevin Owens in the ring followed by Seth rolling Sheamus inside. Han quickly pinned Kevin allowing the ref to count, "1…2…" Right before the ref's hand hit the mat Bray Wyatt pulled Han off of the Intercontinental Champion causing the ref to stop counting followed by a course of boos.

Though Seth didn't see any of it so he pinned Sheamus making the ref count, "1…2…3." He would have to think Alex later for knocking him out since Seth was a two time World Heavyweight Champion. The crowd continued to cheer as Jillian announced, "Sheamus has been eliminated and Seth Rollins is your new and two time World Heavyweight Champion!" All the while Han was being beaten to a pulp by Bray Wyatt while the Eater of World's brothers beat the New Day.

As Seth stood up he noticed Kevin still in the ring and the fact that Han wasn't which made him concerned. His eyes quickly came to see the sight of Bray Wyatt and his assault on Seth's little brother. Luckily Han got a kick in Bray's gut making the Eater of World's double over opening a chance for Seth to pull off an insane stunt.

A very crazy and very dangerous idea popped into the Architect's head but he was angry at Bray so he grabbed the top rope and jumped up onto them before jumping up into the air using it as a springboard like he would do for a flying knee. As Seth came flying down Han moved out of the way allowing the two toned man to land one of the biggest Curb Stomp's ever.

The force could've killed Bray Wyatt but fortunately it only knocked him out. Han leaned against the barricade holding his ribs that Bray had attacked so brutally silently watching as Seth checked Bray's pulse making sure the man was still alive. As soon as Seth stood up confirming Bray was alive the two brothers slid into the ring leaving the unconscious man on the ground since his brothers were coming to Bray's aid.

While Luke Harper woke Bray up from his unconsciousness Han went to pin Kevin Owens which just resulted in him getting a knee to the face from in the Intercontinental Champion which caused the boy to step back surprised Kevin was awake. Seth slowly walked over to the other side of the ring looking at the New Day unaware of the IC champ behind him.

The three unicorns were all spread out along the North side of the ring in severe pain from the beating the Wyatt's gave them but worst of all Francesca was broken in two laying on Xavier's beat body. Feeling the ring shake caused the Architect to turn around to discover Kevin Owens desperately fighting back against Han so Seth decided to go for a surprise attack.

He silently started to charge towards the Canadian but he was louder than he thought which Kevin could somehow hear. Kevin was the champ for a reason and that reason was he could test his luck and make a bad situation a good one. As Seth got close Kevin managed to turn around and slam Seth with a Pop Up Powerbomb leaving the two toned man on the ground.

Han being the brave one that he is charged towards Kevin attempting to fight back only to get share the same fate as his older brother meeting the mat with a very loud thud. Triple H silently watched as Kevin went to pin Seth to eliminate him which the Authority wouldn't tolerate. "I'll be back." Hunter told his wife quietly before getting up and ripping off his shirt ready to fight.

The Cerebral Assassin took off running towards the ring and slid in as the ref counted "one." As the ref 's hand hit the mat and he counted "two" Hunter dove towards the two men hitting Kevin in the head stopping the count which made the crowd go insane with cheers. Though being hit in the head and not eliminating Seth Rollins wasn't on Kevin's plan surprising the man completely.

Hunter quickly moved as he stood up not caring about the fact that he was wearing jeans and he grabbed the Intercontinental Champ forcing him to stand up completely stunning Kevin. After a swift kick to the gut Kevin doubled over allowing Hunter to slip the Canadian's head between his legs and grab the man's arms setting up a Pedigree.

Five seconds later the move landed and KO was on the ground nearly knocked out and with all willpower gone. After flipping Kevin onto his back Triple H slipped Han's arm over the Canadian's chest allowing the ref to count, "1…2…3." Kevin Owens was officially out of the match.

"Kevin Owens has been eliminated and Han Porter is your new Intercontinental Champion!" Jillian Garcia announced as the crowd cheered happy to see another title switch. Wanting to get the match over with quickly and not wanting it to be an hour long Hunter quickly moved to the North side of the ring getting out of the ring.

As Hunter rolled the three members of the New Day into the ring Kevin Owens got out while Han and Seth slowly got up noticing the three men in blue in the ring. The two weren't confused for long as they noticed their Authority teammate getting in the ring and they understood the message so the two brothers quickly pinned the Tag Team Champs.

Han pinned Kofi while Seth pinned Xavier and Big E draping an arm across each of their chest allowing the ref to count, "1…2…3." The New Day were out of the match and no longer the Tag Team Champs. "The New Day has been eliminated, and the Authority are your new Tag Team Champions." Jillian announced followed by a course of boos and cheers like usual.

Hearing the announcement sparked interest in Alex Reigns who was standing up from his spot next to the steel steps to see the Authority who were all facing the Wyatt family who were still trying to wake their leader up from his coma like unconsciousness. Knowing that they would have to team up to take out the odd family Alex sighed before getting under the ring to grab weapons.

After grabbing a baseball bat for his self, two steel chairs for Seth and Han, and a sledgehammer for HHH Alex slid into the ring grabbing the notice of the three Authority members who went into defense mode. Noticing that he was about to be beaten to a pulp Alex quickly asked, "How about we team up against the Wyatt's then we fight?"

Triple H looked at the bat inside the boy's hands with a picture of Sting flashing through his mind before nodding and accepting the sledgehammer the boy was offering him. After each person had their weapon they all faced the Wyatt's ready for the battle to come. Though the three remaining Wyatt's took notice to the temporary team's actions as they looked in the ring not liking what they saw.

Deciding they wanted revenge the three Wyatt's slid in the ring not thinking about the giant mistake they were making. That's when the four made their assault with Hunter going after Erick, Seth going after Luke, and Alex and Han worked together to take on the Black Sheep Braun Strowman.

The giant man terrified both of them, but at the time he was on the ground and the two were beating the crap out of him. After a couple of minutes of beating the Wyatt's senseless Seth and Han pinned the two men with Alex watching carefully not wanting to attack them with Triple H standing there allowing the ref to count, "1…2…3."

"The Wyatt Family has been eliminated and the Authority are your new WWE Faction Champions!" Jillian announced happily as three of the members in the ring stopped looking at the fourth. Naturally those three were Seth, Hunter, and Han and the fourth was Alex who was stepping back towards the west side of the ring trying to put distance between himself and the Authority.

Hunter stepped forward moving past Seth who had his eyes locked with Alex's trying to silently tell him that everything would be fine. "Is there a Plan B incase the Roman Empire comes out tonight?" Seth asked Hunter quietly making the Cerebral Assassin frown not removing his eyes from the Samoan teen.

"There's always a Plan B." Hunter answered with his line from the night Seth betrayed the Shield which made the Architect smirk thinking of the irony. "There is no Plan B tonight." Seth stated confusing Hunter before slamming the chair straight into the Cerebral Assassin's back knocking him to the ground completely stunned and shocked, but Triple H wasn't the only one shocked everyone was.

As soon as Hunter hit the ground Alex knew that the plan was activated and an idea popped into the Teenage Powerhouse's head. "Get him up!" He yelled as if he were Roman for a Triple Powerbomb. Seth and Han nodded knowing what he meant so the two men hoisted their boss into the air and the three slammed him with a Triple Powerbomb sending a clear message to the Authority.

"Let's get out of here." Seth told the two teens seeing Stephanie running down the ramp followed by an army of security. "Yep." Han noted shaking his head before the three slid out of the east side of the ring ignoring Michael Cole screaming "Oh my god" over and over and not actually commentating.

"Titles now!" Alex ordered the time keeper's making the men scramble to hand out the titles. The three superstars quickly jumped over the barricade and ran through the crowd running towards the garage to escape the army of men chasing them.


	8. I never meant to sell out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and titles**

All breathing heavily carrying at least two titles each Alex Reigns, Han Porter, and Seth Rollins all burst into the garage being chased by a massive army of security guards stuck on them by the Authority which just happened to be missing two members named Han and Seth who had just betrayed them to go back to their old family.

The three took off towards the closest car only to discover it was locked which didn't surprise any of them. "We could fight back." Han suggested to his older brother which was met with a shake of the head not liking that plan. "Too many of them, three of us even as good as we are we can't take that. There's like 100 of them." Seth replied which made Alex smirk looking down the parking lot for a car.

As the three took off they were met with a black van stopping in front of them spreading panic in two of them but Alex smirked knowing that it was Dean. "Get in!" The Lunatic Fringe said from the driver's seat with his window rolled down. The three quickly ran to the back of the van and opened the doors to be met with the sight of the Roman Empire sorted out throughout the van but they didn't waste time as they got in closing the doors behind him.

As soon as he heard the doors close Dean started driving not caring that Seth was in the van. His little brother was in trouble and that was all he could think about. "Well that was fun." Alex muttered watching out the back window as the van pulled out of the parking garage before he looked at Han who was sitting across from him texting his girlfriend Laurel who had watched the show and had a million questions.

Though Alex didn't know that so he decided to ask trying to start a conversation, "who're you textin'?" The question made Han look up from his phone surprised that someone was talking to him. "Girlfriend." Alex nodded at the simple answer surprised that the kid managed to get a girlfriend.

The kid wasn't ugly but it was the fact that girls weren't terrified of his eyes that surprised him. Unfortunately Han could tell exactly what the Samoan was thinking so he answered the question before Alex could even ask it, "She actually likes my eyes for some reason."

With a nod Alex looked out the back window watching for any cars that could be following them out of paranoia but his eyes quickly moved to Seth Rollins who was ignoring the look he was getting from Roman Reigns in his spot in the passenger seat. The two brothers eyes' met in the rear-view mirror having a silent conversation about Seth.

Seth having been a part of their family for so long he could tell that the two were having an argument about him so he announced, "I never meant to sell out." All eyes fell onto the Architect including Dean's which was a very bad idea. The Lunatic Fringe didn't get to stare down his ex-brother for long as a car behind them honked annoyed that Dean was swerving the van.

"Learn to drive." The High Flyer Jey Uso complained from his spot next to his brother Jimmy. Dean simply flipped the Samoan off in return. Roman growled angrily at Seth unable to get out of his seat while Dean was driving. "It really seemed like it to me, especially when you Curb Stomped my head onto cinder blocks!" Dean yelled angrily wanting to rip Seth's throat out.

Seth just nodded knowing how much of a prick he had been and there would never be enough apologizing to fix it. "I…" Seth never got to finish his comment as Alex covered the Architect's mouth with his hand saying, "Dean shut up and Seth you can apologize once we have parked somewhere. I don't want this van to crash."

Dean sighed not saying anything knowing that it would go very poorly for him if he pissed Alex off. After all the kid had the guts to challenge Brock Lesnar to a fight over a spilt ice cream, may it rest in peace, but if the kid would challenge the Beast to a fight over a small thing like that, what would he do to Dean over a huge issue.

After an uncomfortable and awkward car ride Dean parked the van in a random parking lot on the top floor. The eight guys got out of the van each stretching their muscles and popping their bones all taking in the fresh air and slightly dark night. The three champions of the team left all the belts in the van as they got out after the others.

As soon as Dean possibly could he grabbed Seth by the collar and shoved him against the van saying, "Now's my chance to get some sweet, sweet revenge." Dean wanted to beat Seth to a pulp and the Architect could tell by the look the Lunatic's eyes. Han went to step forward to help his brother but Roman grabbed the teen trying not to hurt him no matter how much he wanted too.

Struggling against the Samoan Powerhouse didn't help Han at all as Roman just held on tighter completely restraining the white haired teen. Alex quickly moved towards and ripped Dean off of Seth before the Lunatic would stab the man or something. "What are you doing?" Dean asked doing his best not to yell as he looked down at his little brother.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Alex looked at Seth briefly before looking back at Dean and continuing, "You may not know it but he's still our brother." A low growl formed in Dean's throat as his vision went blurry before back to normal. A wicked grin grew on the Lunatic's face as his head cocked to the right a little with his eyes boring into Alex's.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not." Everyone frowned at Dean's voice that sounded more of a growl than a voice but everyone was more shocked as The Lunatic head-butted Alex knocking the teen to the ground in complete shock. His next target was Seth who he grabbed and slammed into the side of the van leaving a dent on it.

After the initial shock Alex got up noticing the struggle that Han was having but also noticing the beating that Seth was getting that the others weren't stopping. After standing up Alex grabbed Dean ripping him off the two toned man that didn't want to fight back not wanting to hurt the relationship even more.

"What're you doing?" Alex asked as his brother turned to face him. That's when he noticed the look in Dean's eyes, Dean wasn't in control and he had only seen that look once before. Jon Moxley smiled knowing what the teen what thinking. "Leave." Alex's voice was low enough so only Moxley could hear him.

"Let's talk." Alex followed the insane part of Dean near the side of the parking garage which was more than likely a bad idea but he took the risk. "Before you say a single word let me speak," Moxley looked over at Seth who was sitting down with Han by the side of the van while Jey looked at his head making sure he wasn't injured as he continued, "I'm here to get my revenge on that bastard."

"You got your revenge," Alex started as Jon looked back at him, "You're the reason that Dean will never forgive Seth, and you're the reason that he nearly killed himself earlier this year." Tears formed in the teen's eyes as his thoughts went back to Dean's confession but Jon quickly gained his attention.

"I never got my revenge." As much as a rage monster Moxley was he couldn't stay angry knowing that he hurt Alex. He could hurt the boy physically but mentally, both he and Dean felt horrible about that. "Get your revenge on Triple H, the one that twisted his mind. He fell victim to the same thing you're doing to Dean, now you can leave or you can let Dean have control." Alex explained walking away not raising his voice since he didn't want to argue anymore.

Jon sighed leaning on the rail looking at the city as Alex walked back to the van not saying a word. "Fuck my life." The crazy side of Dean sighed not knowing what to do. He looked at his arms with the thought of adding a scar to it but quickly shook the idea off not wanting Dean to know about him.

He stood there for a good 10 minutes before Roman stood by his side leaning on the rail looking at the city. "Dean," Jon slightly smirked at the fact that Roman didn't know about Moxley, "I know it's hard, and as much as I want to beat Seth to a pulp I can't. He's still our brother, brothers fight and brother argue, but at the end of the day. They stick together."

"Just like the steel chair stuck to your back." Jon noted with the memory of when Seth had first hit Roman betraying them running threw his mind. "I know it hurts, but there's a reason that we were the Hounds of Justice. We were stronger as one than separate; maybe if we forgive him and unite you can get past the pain that he caused." Roman suggested as he stood up before walking back to the van leaving Jon Moxley to himself once again.

"Whatever." Jon sighed as he stood up facing the van as he allowed Dean to have control of their body with no memory of what happened in the time where Moxley was in control. As soon as Dean noticed where he was standing his eyes widened confused as to how he got there. "Not again." The Lunatic Fringe muttered as he took off running towards the van more confused than angry.

He quickly got in the driver's seat turning on the van silently thanking God for having everyone already inside with the back doors closed. He drove in silence ignoring the fact that Seth was in the van as his hands shook. Alex noticed the look on Dean's face and he noticed his hands shaking and bit his lip knowing that Dean had control once again.

"Where's your hotel?" Roman asked looking back at Seth hoping that the Architect had a hotel room. "We don't have one but if there's one close we'll get a room there." Seth answered so Roman nodded looking at his phone to find the closest hotel. The eight remained silent as they drove besides when Roman gave Dean the directions.

As Dean pulled the van up to the Miami hotel as Seth and Han collected their title belts. "Here you go." Jimmy told Han handing him their bags from their locker room. "Where'd you guys get this?" The teen asked confused as Seth opened the back doors. "As soon as you hit Hunter in the back I ran to your locker room and grabbed them." Dwayne explained making the teen nod. "We'll see ya guys up in Orlando." Alex told the two as they got out closing the doors behind them. "Let's get a room and some rest." Seth told his little brother as they walked inside while the Roman Empire drove away.

 **Note: Can you guys figure out what's going on with the whole Dean/Jon Moxley thing?**


	9. I hate emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters**

 **Note: Anything in italics is a memory, and there might be a lot of those. These last two chapters will be the longest so they'll take the longest to write. Some of the memories scenes will use their real names so it might be weird. Also I don't know much about their actual families so I'm just gonna make some stuff up. Please enjoy and review what you think.**

 **SethRollinsIsBae: The answer may or may not be yes.**

Seth and Han made their way up to the front desk where a lady stood looking down at some paperwork unaware of the two superstars in front of her. "Hello." Seth said catching the attention of the woman making her jump as she looked up astonished by the sight in front of her. She was speechless amazed at meeting the two since she was a giant fan.

"Oh my god," She muttered trying to think strait and not freak out, "You're Seth Rollins and you're Han Porter." Seth smirked while Han frowned still new to the concept that people knew who he was. "Yeah thanks sweetie, we'll sign something in a second but can you get us a room. Just one bed will do." Seth told her so she nodded quickly getting on her computer to get a room for the two.

"I'll take it you won't want to be roomed near the Authority." The lady named Amanda said seeing the McMahon's had rented a room there making both of the superstars frown. "They're here?" Seth asked looking around as Han looked at the door thinking to himself. "Not yet, but they will be. Don't worry I'll get you guys a room on the other side of the building so you don't have to worry about them." Amanda told Seth making the man smile happily.

"Thank you." He told her making her smile with glee. As she started to print out two room keys she looked up at Han curiously as he struggled to put the Intercontinental Championship around his waist. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you guys betray the Authority?" Han shrugged as Seth started to assist him to get the championship on.

"Missed my old family." Was all Seth would answer. Amanda nodded happy with the answer knowing she probably wouldn't get any more from him. As they room keys finished printing Han looked around curiously with his eagerness to explore but he was too tired. As it turns out, it's tiring to beat the crap out of people with steel chairs.

"Han, let's go." Seth told the teen patting his back as he walked past him going towards the elevators. "We'll get you an autograph or whatever tomorrow when we're not exhausted." The teen told Amanda who nodded happily. The two champions made their way to the elevator seeing that it was opening with a lady getting out with her kid.

The two got inside before the doors closed happy that they were the only ones in there. "You take a shower a first and get to sleep." Seth told the teen as they got off the elevator making their way towards their room. "Will do." Han sighed as Seth opened the door walking in the dark room turning the lights on.

With the lights on the two could see that there was only one bed but they didn't mind seeing they've slept together before. "No sleeping naked." Seth joked as Han took off his shirt revealing his bruised ribs from when Bray Wyatt had beat the crap out of him and the Pop-Up-Powerbomb Kevin Owens gave him.

Seeing the damage made Seth frown concerned but he couldn't ask as Han walked into the bathroom to take his shower. The Architect sighed as he stripped out his clothes leaving him in only his boxers examining himself in the mirror for any bruises as Han turned on the shower water.

He made it as hot as possible which was just how he liked it, no matter how weird it was. He loved the feeling on the steaming water on his skin. As soon as the teen was naked he was getting in the shower wincing as the steaming hot water hit his skin. After standing in the middle of the water the teen turned it to be as cold as possible cooling his skin down which he loved.

After standing in the cold water for a minute Han turned the water to the middle allowing him to relax under the water. He had possibly the weirdest showers ever, but he didn't mind. As he showered his mind went to Seth wondering why they betrayed the Authority. He didn't mind going to the Shield, he would do whatever Seth would do, but he was curious.

He would ask him about it later but he was more curious about why Alex trusted them. The two had met years before when Seth, Dean, and Roman were all best friends and in the indie leagues. Seth had taken him to a party for Dean's birthday back when he was nine. His thoughts went back to the time.

 _A nine year old Oliver Lopez ran downstairs hearing his brother Colby walk in the front door. "Ollie, pack some clothes." Colby told his little brother as he walked over to the stairs seeing his little brother running towards him. The two hugged since they hadn't seen each other happy to be in each other's presence._

 _"_ _How'd it go?" Oliver asked looking up setting his head on his brother's stomach since that was the only place he could put it since he was so short. "It went well, so now I have about a week off. This week's also Jon's birthday so I'm gonna head down to Pensacola and celebrate with him and you're going with me." Colby responded making the boy smile happy to be able to explore the world._

 _"_ _Can Ben come, ooh can Laurel come?" Oliver asked about his best friend and his dog. "Ben can, but sadly Laurel can't." Han shrugged still happy that he got to take Ben the pug. "BEEEEEEENNNNNN!"Oliver called as he let go of his brother and turning around looking at the top of the stairs to see the little white pug standing at the top of the stairs._

 _"_ _Hey there little guy." Colby said as Ben ran down the stairs sticking his tongue out like a goof as he ran down the stairs towards the brothers. As soon as he was at their feet he was jumping up on Colby's legs happy to see the man he hadn't seen in weeks. The future WWE World Heavyweight Champion crouched down letting the puppy jump into his lap happily._

 _Oliver sat down next to his brother on the stairs putting his head on the man's shoulder. "Summer isn't the same without you, mommy keeps telling me I need to be more like you and do stuff that isn't play with Ben outside or go play with Laurel at the park." The boy explained thinking of what his mom told him._

 _Colby sighed not wanting the boy to think he wasn't any good or he was worthless so he told his little brother, "You don't need to be like me to be amazing." Just to help give support Ben jumped out of Colby's lap onto Oliver giving the boy a lick to the face before returning to Colby's lap._

 _Oliver giggled at his dog's actions as Colby gave his brother a kiss on the temple happy to see him happy. The two sat on the stairs for a couple of minutes in a silence petting Ben before Colby announced, "Go get some clothes packed and we'll be ready to go." Oliver smiled as he got up picking up Ben allowing Colby to stand up._

 _As the boy ran up the stairs to pack clothes and grab Ben's kennel and supplies Colby went to the kitchen where he could hear his parents outback swimming in the pool so he made his way towards the backdoor that was wide open. As soon as he walked outside he noticed that the two were tanning on swimming beds._

 _Angry at his parents for even thinking about telling Oliver that he wasn't good enough Colby asked loud enough so the two could hear, "So Oliver's not good enough?" The married couple jumped surprised to hear the son, but also surprised to hear their son mad at them. John Lopez opened his eyes frowning at his son confused._

 _"_ _He's not as good as you, never has been and never will be." The man answered as he closed his eyes again relaxing which just angered the 24 year old. "How's he not good as me? Because he can't fight for living?" Colby asked raising his voice slightly angrily. "All he does is play with that stupid dog, play with Laurel, or go to school. He does nothing with his life." Lisa Lopez explained despising her youngest son._

 _"_ _He's nine years old, he's in fourth grade. What can he do?" Colby asked throwing his arms out sideways with his confusion. "He could work on actually having a future." The future Architect gave his father a glare before walking inside flipping the two off. He walked to the front door where Oliver was waiting happily with his bags ready._

 _He smiled as he leaned over picking up the bag so Oliver didn't have to carry it before he gave his brother a kiss on the forehead. "Don't listen to them, you're better than me." The boy nodded smiling happily as Colby opened the door allowing Ben to run into the yard. The two brothers followed the six month old puppy as he went to the bathroom._

 _"_ _Good boy." Oliver told the dog as he finished doing his business. Colby smiled as he got into his used silver 2009 Saturn Aura Hybrid watching as the boy tried to guide the dog to the car with struggles. "Go to the car you stupid puppy." The boy ordered giggling as the dog ran around his legs._

 _Colby smiled watching his brother who just couldn't get his dog under control. "Benny, come here boy." The man called making the pug take off running towards him before Ben jumped up landing in Colby's lap. Oliver smiled as he walked around the car getting in the passenger seat._

 _As soon as his seatbelt was on Ben jumped into his lap and Colby started the car. "Get some sleep, this'll take a while." Colby told his little brother since they would be driving instead of flying to save money. "I'm not tired though." Oliver replied as he pet the puppy that was lying down on his lap._

 _"_ _Well then tell me some stories while I drive." Colby said looking at his little brother with a smile while reaching over and petting Ben. So as they drove Oliver told stories of his adventures with Ben and Laurel making Colby smile for 95% of the ride. After hours Oliver fell asleep making Colby drive the rest of the way in silence._

 _The boys quickly arrived in Pensacola, Florida arriving at the Anoa'i household which held a variety of family members. "Ollie, wake up." Colby told his brother rubbing the boy's head waking him up from his delightful nap also waking Ben up. Seeing the house Oliver knew that they had made it to their destination so he stretched before getting out of the car allowing Ben to run into the luscious yard._

 _Colby got out of his car looking at the house in front of him before grabbing their bags to take inside. The white haired boy sat on his brother's car watching his pug run around in circles giggling to himself not noticing the front door that opened followed by Patricia Anoa'i coming outside after seeing Colby._

 _"_ _Colbs sweetheart it's so good to see you," The two adults hugged tightly knowing they were family before pulling back allowing Patricia to lay her eyes on the nine year old boy asking, "Now who's this little baby?" Her voice made Oliver look over still giggling but he smiled even wider getting off the car._

 _Patricia made her way over to him wrapping the boy in a giant hug making him squeal in delight as she said, "You must be the Oliver that Colby always talks about." She set the boy down before she made him pass out from the bear hug allowing the boy to breath once again. "I would imagine I am. Unless Colby's cheating on me with another little brother, in that case I would be really sad." He replied looking up at the woman with a smile still on his face._

 _"_ _It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much," She lowered her voice so Colby couldn't hear, "I heard you like cookies so I made some just for you." Colby chuckled to himself taking a guess at what she said before making his way inside to go see his brothers while Oliver and Patricia continued to talk._

 _The pug named Ben of course had to say hi to this new person so he ran over to the two jumping up onto Patricia's legs surprising the Samoan lady. "This is Ben, my little puppy and he's the best one ever." Oliver explained as he picked Ben up for Patricia to pet which she kindly did enjoying the love from the dog._

 _"_ _He's so cute." She noted scratching behind his ears making the dog live in heaven. After a minute of petting the dog the two decided it was best to go inside so Oliver could meet everyone. As soon as Oliver walked inside he noticed how much family they had. He recognized some of the Superstars but his eyes landed on Dwayne the Rock Johnson._

 _Confusion filled the boy since he had seen the man before but he couldn't put the name to the face. "I must talk this man." He noted to himself setting Ben on the ground allowing the puppy to run up to the new people. "Everyone this is my little brother Oliver. Ollie this Anoa'i/Fatu mess of a family. It's very confusing, just say hi." Colby announced standing next to Oliver_

 _"_ _Hi, also that's Ben." Oliver said pointing at the puppy that was running around the room in search for some treats. Everyone nodded before going back to their conversations allowing Oliver to trot up to the People's Champ curiously. Colby watched with Patricia curious as to what the boy would do._

 _"_ _Excuse me sir," Oliver said making Dwayne turn around confused as to who was speaking to him, "Where have I seen you before?" The Rock raised his right eyebrow confused at the boy's confusion but he looked at Colby who put a finger up to his lips telling him not to answer that question directly._

 _"_ _I guess I have one of those faces." He answered making Oliver shake his head trying to think of the man's name. "No, definitely not. I've seen you somewhere." Oliver replied thinking as hard as he could. Dwayne smiled and remained silent as the boy thought to himself. As the two thought Aleki Anoa'i stood next to his mother looking at the white haired boy._

 _"_ _Who is he?" Aleki asked since he had been upstairs during Colby's introduction of the boy. "My little brother Oliver a.k.a. your next best friend." Colby answered smiling as Oliver put the pieces together._

 _"_ _I know where I've seen you." Oliver said crossing his arms as he smiled happily. "And where was that?" Dwayne asked curiously smirking a little. "You were in Tooth Fairy earlier this year. By the way I give you a nine out of 10. It was a good movie." The boy replied giving the Rock the "ok" sign with his right hand smiling._

 _Dwayne smiled muttering to himself, "That movie's gonna haunt me until I die." He looked back up at the boy before Ben ran up to his feet expecting a treat and a belly rub. "Ollie," Colby called making the boy look back at his older brother confused, "Come here." Oliver nodded before happily making his way over to the group of three people._

 _Red eyes met hazel eyes as Oliver and Aleki looked at each other curiously before Oliver looked at his older brother wondering what Colby needed of him. "This is Aleki, Roman and Dean's little brother." The future Architect told his little brother with a nod making Oliver look back at the Samoan boy._

 _"_ _Hi." Oliver said happily to the 11 year old boy who smiled at the boy's constant enthusiasm. "Hey." He replied unsure of where the conversation would go as Colby and Patricia starting to walk away. Oliver smiled happy to have a new friend so he decided to continue to conversation, "Do you guys have ice cream?"_

 _The two smiled as Aleki answered, "Absolutely." The two formed the same idea at the same time. "We should eat all of the ice cream." They said in unison both smiling. "This'll be an interesting friendship." Aleki noted looking at the freezer._

 _"_ _I'll grab the ice cream and I'll meet you outback." Aleki told the boy pointing towards the door so Oliver knew where to go. The two nodded before splitting up with Aleki sneaking over to the fridge and Oliver making his way outside._

 _Five minutes later both boys were sitting on the back porch enjoying bowls of vanilla and strawberry ice cream. "This is the life." Oliver said taking a bite of his vanilla ice cream. "Absolutely." Aleki agreed as he leaned back in the chair making himself another bowl of strawberry ice cream._

 _As they ate in silence Patricia Anoa'i watched from inside smiling happy about the boys becoming good friends. After a minute Oliver thought about Aleki's name finding it weird. "Why's your name Aleki?" The Samoan boy frowned looking over at his new white haired friend confused at the question._

 _After a couple of seconds of thinking Aleki answered, "Because that's just my family's culture. You're name's Oliver, it's the same thing." Oliver shrugged accepting the answer he was given. "I'm gonna call you Alex. That sounds better, no offense." Oliver said making the Samoan boy smile kind of liking his new American name. "Well I guess my new name is Alex and now we're best friends." Alex replied taking a bite of his ice cream._

Seth sat on his bed waiting for Han to get out of the bedroom curious as to why the boy had been in there for 15 minutes already so the Architect stood up making his way to the bathroom door worried for his little brother. He knocked on the door only to have no reply so Seth just opened it seeing his little brother just standing there in the shower.

Knowing exactly what was happening Seth ran forward grabbing a towel. He turned off the water seeing the boy's pupils were dilated. "It's been two years." He muttered to himself as he lightly slapped the boy's face trying to get him to wake up from the flashback of this kind.

He wrapped the towel around his brother not really wanting to see him naked but did notice the bruises that were still on his ribs. "Lovely." Seth grabbed the boy wrapping his arms around his torso and pulled Han out of the shower dragging him out and throwing him onto a bed.

Seth stood above his little brother unsure of how to handle the situation at hand. He thought for a minute before apologizing, "I'm sorry." He hit his brother where the sun doesn't shine snapping the boy out of the flashback like state in severe pain. "What the hell was that?" The white haired boy asked holding himself looking around confused.

"You had a flashback, I woke you up." Seth explained to the confused boy who nodded taking off his towel to dry himself off as he stood up. "Thanks, but fuck you." Han told his older brother as he started to dry his hair not caring about being naked in front of his brother. Seth shrugged knowing that the boy wasn't really angry.

"I'm gonna take a shower and you dry off and get dressed," Seth sighed looking at the bath room before looking back at his brother, "Then head to sleep. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Han nodded as he continued to dry himself ignoring the pain in his nether regions.

While Seth got in the shower Han finished drying himself before just putting on some boxers not caring about any other clothes. The teen laid down in the bed closing his eyes and passing out exhausted from the hour before. 10 minutes later Seth got out of the shower putting on some underwear before lying down with his brother and passing out.

As these two brothers slept another pair of brothers sat in a van driving. Those brothers were Alex Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Alex had moved up to the passenger seat since Roman wanted to get some sleep while Alex didn't so they switched. At the time Dean and Alex were listening to Katy Perry on the radio silently while everyone else slept.

Dean sighed looking over at the boy who was still sad from what had happened on the parking garage but looked back at the rode focusing on driving. "It's been a while since I've had a blackout," The Lunatic Fringe started needing to get it off his chest, "What did I do on that parking garage?"

Alex looked over at his older brother not sure how to explain what was wrong with him but he managed to say, "We argued, you got really angry and you started yelling." Dean sighed not believing that was the real story but he already felt like a big enough dick so he wouldn't make it worse.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you." He apologized looking over at the Samoan boy who shrugged not really hurt from the experience but was really just sad from thinking about when Dean tried to commit suicide. "It's all good, but let's talk about this later." Alex sighed so Dean nodded understanding.

The two continued to drive silently while Alex thought to himself remembering the horrible day.

 _Aleki Anoa'i was in the basement of his house working out by himself while watching a replay of Raw that was on the week before. It was a Saturday afternoon and it was very cold outside so everyone stayed indoors._

 _The teen was walking on the treadmill minding his own business. Leati or Joe had left with the two parents of the house leaving Aleki and Jon alone. Of course instead of doing what he should've been doing, Jon was upstairs._

 _Both guys didn't mind being home by themselves, especially since Jon could drink without getting caught. An hour went by and the three hadn't come back and Raw was ending leaving Aleki alone and bored._

 _After turning off the treadmill he got off before hearing a very loud thump come from upstairs. The teen frowned shrugging it off as Jon tripping like an idiot. Aleki turned off the T.V. but froze as he heard the voice of his adoptive brother yell throughout the house, "Fuck!"_

 _It had to be serious especially since Jon would never cuss when Aleki was around. Even if he was asleep, Jon wouldn't cuss unless the situation was serious. There were still times where he did it involuntarily but Jon generally controlled that._

 _Without a second thought the teen took off running past the couch and up the stairs. He burst through the door looking around to find noting, which meant Jon was in his room upstairs._

 _Alex turned going around a wall before running up the next set of stairs. As he got to the top if the small staircase Aleki went straight for Jon's room. He door was closed and obviously locked so Alex used the east strategy._

 _He kicked the door open and froze scared of the evil sight. The fan above Jon's bed had fallen to the ground and Jon was attempting to hand himself by his closet fan. "Shit." Alex stepped forward with tears beginning to form in his eyes._

 _It seemed impossible, it couldn't have been real. The man thought to be invincible, even untouchable was giving up into the darkness. Jon Good-Dean Ambrose was attempting to kill himself._

 _"_ _Jon?" The voice came out light and soft slightly cracking. Both of them became speechless and neither could move. They just stood there for a minute before Jon sighed taking off the rope around his neck throwing it to the ground._

 _The man moved forward and wrapped the teen in a tight hug apologizing as he began to cry, "I'm sorry." Alex remained silent but he hugged the taller man back as he began to cry unable to process everything._

 _After what felt like an eternity of standing there Alex mustered up the courage to ask, "why?" The answer wasn't simple. It was really odd and complicated but Jon had to give an explanation. The man/lunatic sighed attempting to think of any explanation of what was going on with him but he came up short._

 _"_ _Sit down." Jon ordered releasing the boy and they sat down on the bed side by side. He sighed looking at the fan on the ground in front of him unsure of what to say to fix the situation. "I'm sorry," he began unable to look at his brother, "somethings been going on with me. I can't explain it, and it's eating me up."_

 _Aleki frowned looking up at the door to the room in front of him debating whether he should go grab his phone and call their mom. He decided against it, he had to help Jon by himself. If he did get the parents involved they would probably send Jon to some kind of facility where he would hate it._

 _With tears in his eyes he looked over at the older man who was crying scared of what was happening to him. "What's happening?" He asked wanting to help the depressed man. That was his job as the little brother, to always help his brothers. If he didn't do it, he could never raise his head high with pride again._

 _He would hate himself more than anything, but if he could help Jon with his problem. He could be a hero and his brother would be just fine. Aleki Anoa'i would help Jon Good no matter what. It was a fact. "Well." Jon didn't really know how to answer, so much was going on that couldn't be explained._

 _"_ _I've been having these blackouts where I can't remember what happened for a while. Every time I wake up I've hurt someone or myself, and it's scaring me. I can't control it and it's getting more constant by the week." The two sat there for a minute as Aleki processed what Jon was saying._

 _"_ _I could stay by your side and make sure that nothing happens." The teen suggested knowing the plan wouldn't work, but he had to try. Jon shook his head smiling at the boys willingness to help. "Nah then you'd have to see me naked." Aleki frowned at the picture of Jon naked but quickly focused on something else._

 _"_ _Ok how about the next time you wake up from one of these blackouts. You immediately come find me and I'll tell you if I know anything about it." The teens offer went unheard as Jon's head twitched to the side and a cold look formed in his eyes. Jon Moxley looked over at the boy with anger in his eyes._

 _"_ _You think Jonny boy actually cares about you?" The question sounded spiteful and angry confusing the Samoan teenager. "What?" Was all the teen could reply before Moxley grabbed him and threw him into the wall. "Stay away from us." The words stung as Aleki processed what was happening._

 _His brother was attacking him and he couldn't fight back without hurting him leaving the Anoa'i stuck with one solution. The peaceful solution. "What're you doing?" Jon kicked the boy in the stomach before crouching down beside him. "I'm not your brother." He said spiteful and angrily wanting to kick the teen more._

 _"_ _Jon," Aleki began trying to sit up only to be pushed back down, "you're my brother. You know that." The man chuckled with a grin that sent a shiver down Aleki's spine. "I ain't Jonathan Good, my name is Jon Moxley." The teen frowned knowing that was one of Jon's stage names, but why was he claiming that was his name?_

 _"_ _What're you talking about?" He asked sitting up but leaning on the wall so Jon couldn't push him to the ground. "Your big brother's weak. I'm the last piece of him that's keeping him alive. Without me Jon Good wouldn't exist, he'd just die off in some stupid accident." Moxley growled grabbing the boy by the collar wanting to beat him to a pulp._

 _He punched the boy in the face with his right hand shocking them both. Moxley stepped back for some reason actually feeling guilty. He shouldn't have done that but he'd never get to apologize since Aleki was up and out of the door before Jon could process it. "Shit."_

Alex sighed not wanting to continue thinking about the scary day so he tried to focus on something else. "So how about that United States Championship?" He asked making Dean smile proudly looking over at him. The Lunatic Fringe sighed reaching over and rubbing the boys head proudly before telling him, "good job."

The two chuckled before Dean went back to driving needing to focus on that. Alex sighed tiredly but he didn't want Dean to drive alone, he needed to be with his brother. His thoughts went back to Dean trying to kill himself so he forced himself to ask, "you remember when you tried to kill yourself?"

Dean sighed remembering the sad time nodding. "Remember the black eye I had a couple weeks afterwards and I wouldn't really you guys about it?" Once again Dean nodded confused about why they were talking about that. "Well you gave it to me." He nearly slammed the brakes he was so confused but Dean couldn't risk waking the others while talking about it.

Dean looked over confused about how he did it without remembering it asking, "how?" His voice cracked as emotion filled him. Learning that he attacked his brother was a sad and scary thought. Alex sighed thinking of how to answer the question before he actually did answer, "it wasn't technically you. You didn't have any control."

Roman sat silently in the back pretending to be asleep as he listened to the conversation between the two in the front. Dean continued as he asked, "what does that mean?" He was having struggles keeping his eyes on the road since he wanted to look over at Alex but he couldn't risk their lives.

"I can't explain, but all I can say is that. Someone else gains control of you kind of. You have to trust me on this." Dean sighed nodding trusting the boy with his life. "Alright," he couldn't keep talking about this crap, "get some rest and I'll wake ya in the morning." Alex nodded putting his head against the window closing his eyes.

It didn't take long for sleep to overcome him and he passed out leaving Dean alone. The Lunatic Fringe just drove mindlessly not wanting to overthink things. Roman fell asleep from his spot in the back truly leaving Dean alone. "I hate emotions." Dean mumbled to himself continuing to drive listening to music on the radio.

As the hours went by Dean slowly got lonelier and lonelier missing somebody to talk to. Usually he enjoyed the silence but with Alex in the car he wanted to talk and have fun. Just like the good old days before all this Authority drama. Really the Authority ruined all of their lives. They didn't deserve their power of they were just going to ruin lives.

Someone needed to take them down a peg and get rid of their power but the only man who could do that was Vince McMahon and he sided with them. Or if they formed a team that was strong enough to fight them they could get rid of them. After all John Cena took out the Authority for a while.

But that bastard Rollins got them back in power, but Rollins wasn't in the Authority any more and they had no muscle. The only thing the Authority controlled was the politics and it didn't take much to match them in that. Every single WWE champion could be on one team and the Authority couldn't do anything.

All of the big stars could threaten to quit or leave the company and the Authority couldn't stop them. Of course there'd be law suits but after those everyone would be ok. No one was actually wanting to leave the company but they would if they had to.

His mind went to one man that was partly responsible for the Authority still existing. Seth Rollins, he wanted to be their brother again. There was nothing he could do to gain their trust again, but Alex trusted him and that meant something. The teen that barely trusted anyone trusted the bastard that attacked him.

How did that make sense? Some guy stabs you in the back and a year later you just trust him again. The boy would get himself hurt in the real world if Dean didn't do anything, and he couldn't allow that. He had to show him how the real world worked or it would end poorly for all of them.

Another hour went by before Roman woke up in the back needing to use the restroom. He groaned adjusting his back. Dean looked in the rear view window looking at his brother with a smirk. "Bout time you woke up." Roman smiled looking over at his brother shaking his head. He slowly got up not wanting to wake the others and he right behind the two front seats.

He looked at the sleeping Alex before undoing the seatbelt and slowly picking him up. Making sure he didn't hit Dean, Roman slowly and quietly moved not wanting to wake the teen up as he picked him up. He set the teen in the back seat before giving him a kiss to the temple. Dean smile as Roman sat in shotgun.

"Want me to drive?" He asked Dean who shrugged not really tired but he wouldn't mind a nap. "Let's stop at a gas station," he replied turning onto an exit, "then we'll switch places." Roman nodded watching out the window thinking. He thought about the hours before when he listens to Alex and Dean talking but he couldn't mention that.

Neither one would like that but he did need to talk about something. "Think we'll ever trust Seth again?" Dean sighed at the question unsure on how to answer. Of course he wanted to trust Seth again, he wanted to be his brother again but Seth had changed. He changed from the Justice seeking badass to a cocky arrogant asshole.

"I don't man, I'd like to but I don't know if I can." He answered as truthfully as possible making Roman nod in agreement. They both shared that opinion but Roman hadn't taken it as hard. Roman still got hurt an felt really betrayed but he didn't take it as hard as Dean. Nobody did, Dean was hit the hardest.

He fell into a depression like state because of it, while Roman just got really, really pissed off because of it. "Same," the Samoan man began thinking of what to say, "but Alex trusts him and usually I trust people that Alex like. Though he may be wrong in this case." Dean shrugged agreeing.

Silence befell the two as Roman just watched out the window at the foreign town while Dean drove listening to the radio. Minutes later they stopped at a QuickTrip so Roman decided to wake everyone up. He gave Dwayne a kick while shaking Alex waking them both up while Dean slapped both of the Usos.

"Ow." Jey complained with his cheek stinging since Dean slapped them as hard as he could. Alex smiled tiredly getting out of the back of the van figuring Roman had moved him. "Ok everybody use the restroom and we'll head on up to Philly." Dean ordered ready to fill the van with gas.

Everybody nodded heading inside the building tired and exhausted from the night before but they made their way inside. Alex sighed following the others into the bathroom noticing a creepy looking man watching them. He shrugged it off and did his business. He was the first to finish and wash his hands so he walked out of the bathroom wanting to get something to drink.

The man was still watching him making the teen frown confused. The man seemed like a classic pedophile. He was nearly bald with some white hair patches and he was big. He wasn't obese or morbid but he was bigger than he should've been. The man had a cane to help him stand and wore a wife-beater and some sweat pants.

It wasn't really a pretty sight. Alex turned making his way towards the corner of the gas station where the drink fountain thingy was. He grabbed a Big Gulp and filled it halfway with ice before making himself a vanilla coke that he loved so much. "You're really muscly you know that." A croaky voice said from behind him making the teen jump surprised.

He turned to see the old man standing not even two feet behind him. "Thanks." He said attempting to step past the man to get to a lid for his drink but the man was too close. "How often do you work out?" The man asked creeping the teen out. Not wanting to be mean Alex just answered, "Every day now can you please move?"

Unfortunately the man didn't resorting Alex to resort to the angry way. "Move it or I'll move you myself." The man frowned at the sudden change of attitude but Alex really couldn't give a fuck. The man still didn't move so Alex shoved him back with his left hand while holding his drink with his right.

The man stumbled backwards while Alex grabbed a lid and a straw angrily. "Go the fuck home." He told the man making his way to the cashier where Roman stood waiting with some food. Luckily for the man Roman couldn't see the drink fountain so it probably saved him from getting his ass kicked.

The man paid for their stuff and the two quickly left getting back in the van and Roman would never know what happened in the gas station. "Let's go boys." Dean said as everyone sat down ready to either drive and watch the scenery or go back to sleep. The Usos and the Rock went back to sleep but the other three in the family remained awake.

They just continued to drive to Philadelphia talking and making a plan while the Rollins brothers woke up in a hotel in Miami. Seth was the first to wake up exhausted from the night before. He looked over at his little brother who slept so peacefully. The Architect yawned wrapping his arm around the white haired boy not wanting to get up.

He watched the sleeping boy. He was pretty cute when he was clam like that. A minute later Seth sighed giving his brother a kiss on the temple before getting up. "Han it's time to get up." He told the boy shaking him but Han wasn't having it. "Two more hours." He groaned not wanting to open his eyes.

"That's not how you say it." Seth replied continuing to shake his brother so Han stuck his arms in the air. "You have to hug me first." Seth smiled hugging his brother making the boy open his eyes tiredly. They both enjoyed getting to work together and that was usually how Seth had to wake Han up.

Seth let go standing up to grab their titles and all of their stuff while Han worked up the energy to stand up. Using all of his strength he stood up looking at his brother who was holding the multiple titles. "Let's get going, grab the bags." Seth ordered wanting to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

The Authority was there so the longer they were there the more likely they would discover they were there. Han nodded grabbing the bags and he followed his brother leaving the room and the establishment. The two got a taxi to take them to the airport where they got on a flight to Philadelphia where they would meet the others.


	10. Believe in the Shield

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters and titles**

 **Note: Now I actually have no clue on how MPD works, so I'm gonna use my imagination because why not? If you do know about MPD and how it works then feel free to inform me about it. More than likely this isn't how it works in real life, but who cares about science in FanFiction?**

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked looking at Seth who just shrugged. "You have any other ideas?" Seth asked causing the Lunatic Fringe fell silent. Honestly he couldn't beat Seth's plan, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Ok, well let's just say it works," Dean looked around the rooftop everyone stood on, "then how do we take them out of business?"

Han turned around from his spot on the roof alongside Alex overlooking the city of Philadelphia a couple of blocks away from the arena. "Well that's where Seth and I come into play," he pointed towards all of the championships that sat on a crate next to Roman, "Hunter used to trust us, we get under his skin," he lowered his hand, "every champion in the WWE is on this roof. Vince will listen to us."

Everyone was silent as they considered the plan. Having the Rock with them didn't hurt, they needed everything they could get. Dean nodded considering the plan, it wasn't like he had that big of a role in it. Really Han and Seth would be doing most of it. Seth looked over at Alex who was wearing his United States Championship proudly, "Alex you'll kick it off tonight."

The teen nodded ready to follow the orders. Everyone fell silent as they were done discussing plans and they could all relax until Smackdown. Everyone had met up in Philly two days prior and set up their own place on top of a local bar, where the owner happened to be a big fan. Everyone had a nice set up with a nice view of the city.

Instead of renting a hotel room where the Authority could track them, they did it classic Shield style. When they had first all met Dean had his reservations, but Alex convinced him to help. If they were going to do this, they'd do it smart. They had a plan, and they'd follow it through. It was the calm before the storm.

Alex Reigns looked over the beautiful city in front of him, he was nervous. Nervous that this was all a plot set up by the Authority, that Seth and Han were just playing mind games, really he didn't want to lose his brothers again. He was the reason that Dean put an ounce of trust in Seth, and that couldn't get ruined.

Dean would just put his walls up and seclude himself from the real world again, and that could get him hurt. Not really physically, but mentally. He'd never be the same. "You know," Alex looked over hearing the voice of Roman who stood next to him, "this plan that Seth cooked up probably won't work."

"How?" Roman sighed doing his best to ignore the feeling in his gut, something about this plan just seemed off, "it just relies too much on egos." Alex shrugged considering that. Hunter would have to be pissed off to the extreme. "Possibly, but Hunter's been known for losing his head easily."

Roman nodded patting his brother's shoulder before turning around and walking away leaving Alex to his thoughts once again. "This'll be one hell of a show." The teen muttered fiddling with his gloves.

As he stood there thinking to himself Dean sat on a bucket thinking to himself. Hurt, pain, sorrow, anger, confusion. Emotions ran throughout his mind as he tried to wrap his mind around the thought of trusting Seth again. It was so much easier said than done, he could just say he trust Seth, but he would always have those thoughts.

The thoughts of hurting him like he hurt Dean, the way he hurt Alex and Roman. The way he hurt everyone around him, but it wasn't just those thoughts. Something in the back of his mind just kept telling him it was a bad idea, it sounded so appealing. But it was like King Midas, he'd get all the gold he would want, but it would be more of a curse than a gift.

That's what happens when you breakup a brotherhood, you could never repair it. Just like crumbling up a paper ball, you could smooth out all the creases. Or if you poured the shaving cream out of its bottle, it wouldn't go back in. It would never be the same. Sure you could get some progress, get the paper smooth somewhat, shove the cream back in, but it wouldn't be the same.

It wouldn't be natural or right. Everything would just look and feel wrong, so why try? You can't fix shattered glass, but yet Alex was still trying. That teen would never give up until his family was right and back to normal. But he was too naïve, he could never see the truth. He was blinded by his fantasies, sometimes. Dean just wished Alex played video games and just dreamt about girls like other teens.

Though it could've been worse, Alex could be like Dean. Growing up on the street, fighting for food, or just to survive. God that thought was depressing, but luckily. Alex was bigger than nearly every other teen in existence. Actually he was bigger than a lot of grown men. So maybe he would be able to win every fight.

The voice of Seth fell onto Dean's ears and the emotions just got to him, he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped and his head twitched slightly and a dark look grew in his eyes. Moxley needed answers no matter the cost. Once he got his answers for all the pain that was caused, Jon would be able to forgive Seth.

The second identity of Jon Good looked around the roof seeing the Usos speaking to Seth, meaning he couldn't just grab Seth. Everyone would know what he would be doing so that option was out of there. Though there was another option, one that could hurt Seth more than anything. Mox reached down to his left sock where Dean always kept a pocket knife, well more of an army knife.

A four inch serrated steel pocket knife. He clicked the button causing the black metal to come out before he stood up looking over at the large air conditioning vent that Han sat behind on the phone.. The thing was near the edge of the roof near no one else and if they stood in the right place, no one could see them.

He slowly made his way over to the boy hiding the knife within his hand so no one noticed before walking behind the oblivious boy. Before doing anything else Moxley froze considering his plan. Killing the boy wasn't really an option, too bloody and too much of a mess. But hurting him wouldn't change anything.

He held the knife with his left hand crouching down and grabbing the phone from Han's hand. "Dean, what the fuck?" Han stood up looking at the man who hung up the phone throwing it to the side. As the iPhone landed on the ground Moxley switched the knife to his right hand tapping Han's chest with it.

The teen looked at the knife knowing Dean had officially lost his mind, honestly he was waiting until Dean threatened him. That didn't mean he wanted it to happen though. "I'm gonna ask a question," Moxley began to slowly trace without actually applying any strength an SR into Han's chest, "and you're gonna answer," he lowered his voice, "quietly."

The edge of the knife threaten to cut into the shirt and go straight into Han's chest but Han nodded not wanting to die. He definitely didn't want his last words to be, "these are some good cookies." That would be a really weird story for Laurel to tell. "First," Moxley looked down to the kids left foot where a box of homemade cookies sat, "what kind are those?"

Han took in a little breath knowing that Laurel wanted them to be special just for him, but when a man has a knife pressed into your chest. You don't give a damn about cookies, "chocolate chip." Seconds passed before Moxley slowly crouched down and stole a cookie still holding the knife to the boy's chest.

"K," Moxley stood up taking a bite of the delicious cookie, "who made these?" Were these really the questions Dean had for him. "Laurel." Moxley nodded really needing to get in touch with this girl. God that cookie was tasty. "Right now we get down to the real business," Moxley pressed in the knife a little harder making Han gasp as the knife broke into his skin, "what's Seth's game?"

Han shook his head thinking, all he knew was that Seth wanted to have his old friends back, "I dunno. Seth just wants the team back together." Moxley took his time as he finished off the cookie before he made a small cut into Han's chest making the boy gasp in pain. The fresh wound sung as Jon slowly began to trace the knife around his skin.

"I get a little feeling that you're bullshittin me." His voice came out like a growl making Han breathe a little quicker as the panic kicked in. "I swear. He doesn't want to hurt you guys." Moxley shook his head disappointed in the kid. He made another small cut into Han's chest asking, "don't ya know lying's bad?"

Han nodded scared as Moxley made another cut a little deeper than the others. "Ok," Jon continued to slowly trace his chest as he asked, "why'd Seth do it?" Han didn't even get to answer before Moxley made a deep gash into his chest making the boy nearly yelp but Jon covered his mouth before he could.

"Something about being the man," Moxley did it again making the boy whimper, "and Hunter threatened to fire you guys." Jon froze confused. No one had ever mentioned that, dude it was a theory but that couldn't be true. After all of Seth was trying to protect them why did it take so long to come back to them.

He Curb Stomped Dean into cinder blocks for Christ sake. If he was trying to protect them, then why hurt them so badly? Why steal Roman's Wrestlemania moment? Why constantly fight Dean? Why didn't he go find them backstage or at a hotel explain to them what was going on? That just pissed him off.

Anger, that's all the psychopath could feel. He wanted to yell and scream his head off or rip someone else's off. He sunk the knife an inch into Han's stomach while covering his mouth to cover the scream. He needed to hurt this kid, hurt Seth like he had hurt Dean. "Now I'm gonna give you two options," Moxley didn't pull the knife out but threatens to push it deeper, "I push this knife all the way into your stomach or," Moxley grabbed the boy's butt with his left hand, "I can do to you, what happened to me at your age."

Han froze with fear, he could either get stabbed and possibly bleed out, or get raped. He would definitely have nightmares about this for a very long time. He swallowed slowly doing his best to ignore the metal in his stomach that hurt so badly. What had happened to Dean Ambrose?

Did he really go insane and just hide it? Hasn't he already gotten his revenge on Seth? "Choose kiddo." Mox growled quietly as he put his left hand on Han's shoulder staring at him with a cold dark gaze that had no emotion but hate in it.

"What the fuck?" Jon froze hearing Seth's voice to his left, the Architect sounding as his if he were about to murder the man. Anger filled the air as Moxley slowly pulled out the now bloodied up knife out of the teenagers stomach allowing him to collapse backwards holding his stomach, while Moxley turned towards the two toned man.

"You got some nerve huh?" He asked before Seth charged pissed off. He didn't even bother to think about the fact that Dean had a knife, he just wanted to beat him until a pulp. The two clashed as Seth took him to the ground pounding his fist into the Lunatic's face over and over.

Moxley dropped his knife, he didn't need it. He wanted this one to be slow. Dean had gotten his revenge, now this was his time. Ignoring the broken nose, Jon began pounding Seth's chest ignoring all pain that was going in him.

"Fuck you!" Seth yelled as caught one of Dean's arms. He slammed it into the concrete ground hearing a slight crack, which happened to be Dean's bad shoulder. "Go to hell!" Moxley replied as he the two continued to go back and forth.

They were both just so angry, they didn't even hear everyone shouting around them. "Uce!" Seth thought he could hear it, maybe somewhere in the background of the fight. He don't care though, he had just caught Dean stabbing his brother.

Four large hands grabbed him by the arms and chest pulling him off of his demented former brother. "Fuck you!" Seth yelled at Dean, thinking that he could never figure him for this. This monstrous act. "Calm down!" The voice of Roman Reigns yelled into his ear before Seth was pinned against the cooling vent.

Reality began to kick in, the red began to disappear. Jey and Jimmy were helping Han while Dwayne and Alex held Dean. "You're dead Ambrose!" He yelled before Roman put a hand over his mouth shutting him up. The hand covering his mouth and nose. "Yeah we'll get in line!" Moxley replied ignoring the fact of the two very muscular men that were holding him back.

He was going to do what he had to do to beat the ever loving shit out of the traitorous scum. "Let go of me." The monster within Jon Good growled sending an elbow into the teenagers face, possibly breaking his nose. Jon froze, did he just hurt Alex? eHe looked at the teen who now had a bleeding nose, and a very angry look.

"Mox," he began before sending a punch across his jaw knocking the man out, "we're gonna have a discussion later." Dwayne remained silent allowing Dean to drop to the ground curios about the Moxley part.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Seth nearly cried as Roman lowered his hand to continue to pin Seth to the wall while tears began to roll down his face seeing the blood surging out of Han's stomach, he stabbed him. It looked super deep, and very painful. "He's a dead man." He whimpered before sliding down the vent before just sitting on the ground allowing himself to cry.

"Why'd he do it?" He asked seeing Roman crouch down to stay next to his former brother to comfort him. The Samoan shrugged unsure, something was clearly off with Dean. "Why Rome? He wanted to hurt me," Seth let out a sob feeling Roman put a hand on his shoulder to comfort the man ignoring all the others around them, "why'd he hurt Ollie?"

Roman shook his head, Dean had gotten revenge. It had been a year and a half and they beat each other up dozens of times. They were done. "I'm sorry man," he didn't know what to tell him, "Dean's officially lost it."

"I'm gonna take everything from him." Seth growled while Roman shook his head, that type of reaction was what caused this whole mess. "You can't," Seth looked at the larger man,m his eyes glassy and full of pain, "it'll just make everything worse."

They were silent, neither of them realizing that the others were gone. Everyone doing something to help mend the situation. Everything was officially fucked. Seth just cried, Dean was capable of killing. They all knew that, maybe never thought he would actually do it, but he had almost killed before.

Only Seth and Roman had stopped him, a man from his haunted past, only the Shield together could help him. "We'll fix him," Roman told his brother slowly striking his hair to calm him down, "together. We'll figure this out."

Seth paused, he knew why Dean would react like this. "I broke him," he sighed enjoying the help, "I tried to protect him, but I broke him." Roman simply nodded. He knew why Seth had done it. From a little interrogation he had done, he got answers. He remained silent, they would do what they had to do.

They just had to Believe in the Shield.e


End file.
